Obtaining Harmony
by Tracyy Whitneyy
Summary: Kagome is left alone to reach her goal after her friends die in a freak accident at the battle against Naraku. Her goal? To bring harmony to the world. When Naraku returns to throw it off, she must stop him. Even if her heart has the most at stake. REVIEW
1. Self Reflection

**SELF-REFLECTION**

**AN: I redid this chapter because I wasn't happy with it at all. It just didn't work with the story I want to write. So I changed some things and added on. Now it flows much better, so here you go the new chapter 1.**

Kagome's POV

Staring out at the horizon, the dark sky lit up by a sliver of the moon, she thought back on the previous day. So many things had gone wrong; so much damage had been done. There were things that she could never reverse nor take back. If only she could turn back the hands of time, and redo everything. Maybe then, she wouldn't be alone. She wouldn't be so consumed by guilt so strong at her irresponsible actions.

1-Day Ago . . .

It had been a normal morning. But I felt it from the start, the moment I had awoken. That it was time. The battle of all battles awaited us in a little while and I was prepared to save those I loved. I stretched in my sleeping bag, looking around for the rest of the group. Nope. Nobody was in sight they probably had all gone about their morning rituals since we had returned to Kaede's village.

All the Shikon no Kakkera has been collected. We have one-third while Naraku has the other two. I sat there looking up at the ceiling of the hut for a good while, thinking back to all the times I had in the Sengoku Judai. With Inuyasha and the gang. **Sigh.** Oh yes! Inuyasha another memory, that was both good and bad. All the times we had meant nothing... well at least to him. I'll cherish those memories to the end of my dying days. I've learned to let go of something I can never have. I still love Inuyasha but now more of sisters' love than a lover's.

After four years of traveling through Japan for the Shikon no Kakkera, I've gotten better. No longer am I the weak little girl I was when I first came through the well. Now I am a woman, I'm 19 years old and I don't need Inuyasha to protect me. I've been following shugyo, kobu jutsu and aikido ki causing me to strengthen my miko abilities as well my body. Living with Inuyasha and a whole year of no family and future can do that to you. Now I'm able to put up spiritual barriers, even Inuyasha can't penetrate. I can harness my spiritual energy and turn it into physical objects. I don't even have to carry my bow and arrows with me, now I can form it with my pure energy. I've even made many attacks, again living with Inuyasha and a whole year of no family and future can do that to you. I've dedicated my time into strengthening my abilities and self so that I will be to fufill my destiny.

I've also obtained a powerful katana called Ken no Misogi, meaning "Sword of Purification." This katana could rival both Tetsaigua and Tokijin. It can blend my spiritual energy with the power from the katana causing the power to increase dramatically. This katana is one of the rare kinds for only mikos. Toutosai was been gracious enough to bestow it upon me at the beginning of my training year. Never mind about that anyway.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I straightened my posture, deciding a bath was in order. Detangling myself from the sleeping bag, I folded it up, placing it in the far corner of the hut. Collecting my bath supplies, I left the hut and immediately turned left and headed straight for the river.

NORMAL POV

Reaching the river, Kagome stripped naked; forget modesty that was so age 15. She slid into the water, and let the cool rush of the water soothe away her troubles. Relaxing in the water for a few minutes, she let her mind go blank. After a few minutes she decided enough was enough, mustering up some courage she dunked herself into the water and held herself there. Resurfacing, she proceeded to shampoo her hair, wash herself and then rinse off again.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Kagome glanced up at the sky already knowing who it was. Kagura looked down at Kagome and began to land. Gracefully jumping off her large feather, she walked over to the riverbank; she took a good look at Kagome. The powerful Miko she saw in front of her was nothing like the slip of a woman she used to be. It still surprised Kagura how much Kagome had changed. If she had left in between the time Kagome had matured and returned now, she would never have recognized her, even her scent had changed.

When Kagome had finally tapped into her powers full potential, it had caused some drastic changes in her both mentally and physically. She stood at least a good 4 inches taller. Her hair, which had been a dark brown, was now almost an impossible black that shimmered an amazing blue in the sun. It had grown to her lower back after the transformation, almost surpassing her buttocks.

Her skin had become a pure white ivory color, sitting in the sun for hours on end, couldn't even make her skin go a shade darker. Her eyes were one of her more obvious changes. When an individual looked at her eyes instead of finding the typical brown, they encountered a striking steel blue enveloped in fluttering thick eyelashes. The most intense part was if she became angered her eyes would become a darker shade of sapphire but if she was happy, they became azure. Hey, when they said that the eyes are windows into a person's soul, they sure as hell weren't lying in Kagome's case.

Her lips had become more full and pouty, with an unnatural shade of red to them. Sultry, that's the word. Her face had become finer, more regal and angular. Her chubby, childish features had disappeared; her face gave her a sense of regal ness. Her breasts had gone from a teenybopper B's to D's to her annoyance. Her stomach was tight and toned, not a piece of excess fat in sight. She'd even become more curvaceous; her hips were more rounded, her thighs tighter, her legs unbelievably shapely and long.

Her once sore and calloused feet had become small and dainty, delicate was a word that came to mind. No amount of travel could change their appearance. Her scent had even changed; Inuyasha had remarked that she smelled of an oncoming storm. That when she was angered it became a thunderstorm, and when she was relaxed/happy, the scent of light rain. But the strangest of her changes was the "tattoos" that had appeared. The symbol of Yin-Yang surrounding her navel, and on her back the symbol of Amaterasu, the Shinto deity of the Sun, which was exactly what Kagura, had been staring at. Deciding she had wasted enough time she went straight to the point.

"Today's the day." Said Kagura. "I'm sorry to say that I cannot stay for long. Naraku . . . " chills ran through Kagura's spine. "Naraku wants me to gather all his minions and allies. Round up all your allies quickly and quietly. Naraku still does not know that you have allies for this battle. He expects you to just have your group and Kouga's. He'll get one hell of a surprise today. I must go."

And with a nod of both their heads to signify their understanding, Kagura was off. Kagome turned her back from the spot Kagura had occupied a moment ago, and waited for Inuyasha to replace it. A few moments later she wasn't alone, but Miroku, and Sango had followed Inuyasha to the river.

"What the hell was she here for!" yelled Inuyasha. When he realized that she was naked and wasn't even going to attempt to cover herself, he blushed and averted his eyes. Kagome sighed. She was a complete beauty, envy to all women. But that didn't change Inuyasha's mind.

"As I had thought this morning, when I had awoken. She came to tell me that the battle has come and today is the day." She spoke sadly knowing what this would mean. Everyone looked shocked. Kagome had gained numerous more abilities when she had finally tapped into her powers. She was now said to be more powerful than Midoriko herself. Myouga had even come up with the theory that Kagome was the reincarnation of Midoriko not Kikyou. Since the Shikon no Tama come back to the world through Kagome's body as Midoriko. Kagome was now considered a prophetess/priestess/guardian of the Shikon No Tama; she was one powerful woman.

The group looked at each other once more before heading back to the village.

- END FLASHBACK -

Stopping the memory from continuing she gave a moments pause, the guilt was too much.

'_It had all gone so wrong, and it's my fault. How could I have been so careless?'_

Closing her eyes, she replayed the events of that fateful day over again in her mind. Anguish filled her to the brim, grief over took her, pain shot throw her limbs but the most overpowering emotion was the guilt she felt, it knocked the breath out of her body.

Becoming dizzy for a moment she placed her hand on the God Tree to steady herself. She felt light-headed from the strength of the emotion, grabbing large gulps of air she tried to regain her composure. She couldn't let it eat her alive, she just couldn't.

But the pain was so powerful, the guilt so strong, how could she go day by day with the knowledge of the havoc she had wreaked? The lives she had killed? _'Innocents'_ flashed through her mind. They had all been innocents and she had committed a grave sin, a horrible crime.

Tears slid from sapphire eyes as they stared at the breaking of dawn. Hues of gold, red, orange and yellow splashed across the sky as the sun finally revealed it self after hiding away in the far horizon.

'_It's so breathtaking, beautiful.' _At those four words her mind was lost in the memory of the morning Inuyasha and her and sat on the grass and watched the sun rise.

-- FLASHBACK --

_Kagome crept from behind the God Tree, and towards the unknowing hanyou sitting meters away on the grass. Keeping her breathing as slow and quiet as possible, she kept her footsteps light as she tiptoed closer to him. 'Right foot… quiet, quiet… yes there we go… left foot… slowly, ever so slowly…' CRUNCH! 'DAMNIT, blasted twig, where the hell had that come from?'_

"_Kagome, relax I knew you were coming the second you left the hut." _

"_Oh…" she murmured, walking forward she sat down on the grass next to the figure in red. Looking up at the breaking of dawn, a gasp escaped her lips at the sight. Of course she had seen it before, many times actually, it was just in Sengoku Judai without the interruption of tall buildings in the picture, the beauty of what she was seeing increased tenfold. _

"_It's so breathtaking, beautiful…" Kagome whispered up at the rising sun._

"_You." Inuyasha whispered back. Kagome turned her head to look at the silver creature. _

"_What do you mean you?"_

_Grunting he gave her a terse reply, "You. It reminds me of you."_

_Kagome stared back at her friend; did he just say what he really said? A smile spread across her lips. "Thanks." Rearranging her legs so that she was sitting on her behind instead of her knees, she leaned into her friend, nestling herself into his side._

_Inuyasha glanced down at her, a blush emerging from his cheeks. Moving his arm to wrap it around her, he pulled her closer and turned his head back to watch the sky. _

"_Kagome, I may be a jerk sometimes but that's just me, I can't really help it. I grew up with no one; I've always had to defend myself. You helping me, I'm not used it. I don't mean to be so rude to you, what I'm saying is…I'm sorry."_

_Kagome smiled into his haori. The fact that they were supposed to be mad at each other didn't matter anymore. She forgave him the second the argument was over, she'd always forgive him. And the fact that he was saying sorry for his actions and trying to explain them to her, made her feel better. _

_Deep in her heart, something was made; it blossomed from a bud and grew filling her heart. It stifled any other feeling she had at that moment, grabbing her full attention. It held her heart in a vice-grip not allowing it to escape. It tainted her soul, with its warm essence. This feeling was love, love for Inuyasha._

_Staring at the sun as it finally rose to the top of sky, taking its rightful place. She knew this feeling, even though she had never felt it before she just knew it, knew what it meant. She wanted to give her love, even if she wouldn't receive it back. But little moments, words, and actions like these were what made it worthwhile. _

'_Inuyasha… I love you.' She wanted to speak the words so much, just whisper them in his ear and let him know he would never be alone again. She would always be by his side caring for him, if he would just accept her and the love she would give him. _

_Closing her eyes she let the feeling of being so close to him imprint into her mind. She inhaled his scent letting it fill her heart, the heart he now held even if he wasn't aware of it. Giddy happiness filled her and she couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her young face. She loved him, she really loved him. _

_Nothing would take the love she felt for him away, no action he could commit would stop it from growing. Her love would fester and blossom within her heart. _

"_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you"_

"_Huh? What does that mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced back at her, puzzled at the words she had just sung. _

"_Nothing Inuyasha, nothing important." She smiled at her little secret, maybe she'd tell him one day, one day soon. But for now, it was her little secret, a burden she was happy to carry._

-- END OF FLASHBACK --

Silently laughing at her own naivety, Kagome squashed the memory pushing it back into the far reaches of her heart. She was so naïve back then, only she would have been so oblivious to what everyone else saw in him.

She had carried around that memory after afterwards as if it were a medal, a badge that no one else knew she had been awarded. That feeling she had been awarded, the love she had felt for him, she would never feel again. It wasn't her right when she had caused such chaos and destruction.

Making a vow to herself, Kagome stepped away from the God Tree. She would never love again, and if she did. If the Kamis were generous enough to allow such a gift to given to her, she would not take it. She would keep her distance from anything that even resembled the feeling. She owed that to Inuyasha for what she had done.

It would be her punishment for the crime she had committed. No grand jury was needed to force her into taking responsibility for her commitment, she could do it all by herself.

Collecting the last of her focus she scanned the area she occupied for any other persons. Stopping when she came upon the aura of a demon, it seemed it was trying to keep it hidden, but it was familiar. Searching through her mind for a face to go with the image, her blood went cold.

Rage over took her. It was him.

Translations

Aikido- Rigorous daily training for overall purification

Kobu Jutsu- Art Of Weapons

The song in this chapter is Rihanna's – Disturbia


	2. Transformation

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN INUYASHA **

**TRANSFORMATION!**

Why was it that even with all this power and control that the Kamis have bestowed upon me, and I still can't save the most important people to me? The great Kamis themselves must enjoy torturing me.

1-Day ago…

Securing her katana into the obi of her qipao, she had opted to wear this instead of miko garbs. The qipao was gray with the intricate embroidering of black in patterns around it; down the middle of the front was a blue and gold dragon. Instead of having sleeves it was a halter at the top, that left her back bare to reveal the image of Amaterasu and finally closed at the small of her back. It had slits at the sides of it, so her legs would be able to easily move, and instead of leaving her legs bare she wore gold tights underneath. On her feet were small black boots. Lastly she added an obi of pale blue to hold her katana.

Kagome straightened her posture and looked out at Inuyasha's forest. Steel blue eyes scanned the youkai and humans that filled the field between the God Tree and Inuyasha's forest. Their allies had been easily enough gained because of the good deeds they'd done from village to village. All the times she'd forced Inuyasha into stopping and helping out the humans and youkais in need, had seriously scored them some brownie points. Giving the crowd a quick eye she easily counted around a thousand, this number should surely be enough to battle against Naraku.

But a presence was missing; she scanned the group for the familiar white hair that tinted a heavenly blue. Not being able to spot him with her eye, she flared out her aura a little more but still wasn't able to pick up on him. How dare the bastard not appear now, did they not agree that he would trail behind the group until Naraku revealed himself?

_Damnit Sesshoumaru, I thought you wanted to "rid" the world of Naraku's foul stench. That pompous, arrogant jerk. Oh if I see him in battle, I'll make sure to aim an arrow or two "accidentally" in his direction. _Counting backwards from ten, she willed herself to calm down; she didn't need want to end up with half the allies they had started with, without the battle even commencing.

Over the course of the past year, they had gained Sesshoumaru as an ally. He had come to them during one of their rests on the hunt for the last remaining shard. Well not really them, he had come to her… and during her bath.

-FLASHBACK-

Sigh, "This. Is. Absolutely. Wonderful… man, if only the future had hot springs like this. Sengoku Judai, 1, My time, 0." Leaning back and resting her head on the softest rock she could find, she let her mind drift over the day's events. She had finally tapped into the full potential of her powers, and the transformation had been scary as hell if nothing else.

_Myouga was reciting to her the theory he had come up with about her being the reincarnation of Midoriko not Kikyou. "You see Lady Kagome, what really grasped my attention was the fact that the jewel had come from your body and that you had carried it back into the Sengoku Judai, reinstating it into the world. Kikyou was merely a protector of the jewel and nothing more. She was powerful, yes, but that was it. She held no real power over the jewel. Something that really struck me was the difference between how the jewel reacts to you from Kikyou."_

"_Whenever Kikyou was around the jewel would stay dull, never shining with purity or darkness. It was just neutral. But when you even come near the presence of a shard it instantly becomes a pale pink, shining with unimaginable purity. You don't even have to touch it to create a reaction from the jewel. The other fact is that you brought the jewel into the world through your body, just as Midoriko did. It came of your body. I did more research and I think that the best course of action is if you were to absorb your portion of the jewel into your body. See it came from you, and that is where it belongs."_

_Kagome looked at Myouga as if he had just grown 5 heads and horns for arms. Could what he said really be true? Oh, she couldn't think of anything else than being more powerful, more beautiful, more important, and no… just not Kikyou. _

_Nodding her head she gave in, wrapping her hand around the jar containing her portion of the jewel, she gently tugged it, breaking the chain. Opening her hands she stared down at what may just change her life forever. No longer would she be looked at as the reincarnation of Kikyou, the girl that just didn't measure up. She would finally be able to step out of Kikyou's shadow; maybe… maybe, she'd even be able to reach Inuyasha. Glancing quickly at the half-breed, she saw him staring back at her with an incredulous look. She could read his face; he thought that she was nothing, that she'd never be able to do it. All he saw now, and probably would ever if she stayed this way was the pathetic copy of his Kikyou. _

_No, shaking her head she came to her decision. She wasn't Kikyou, and she'd never be Kikyou. And if this was what it would take for him to finally realize that, and for her to step out of that walking clay pots shadow than she'd do it. Forget anybody else. _

_Nodding her head, she looked back at Myouga. "What do I do?" Myouga smiled at the change he had just witnessed in her, she was finally becoming the person she was destined to be. He had told them all his theory, yes, but not the most important part. He had gone and visited one of his old friends. The tree had spoken of the prophecy of a great warrior miko that would defeat one of the worst monsters Japan would ever witness. A miko that would be born in the future but return to her real home in the past, and carry the Shikon no Kakkera with her. This miko would be the direct descendant of the great miko, Midoriko. But this miko would be left alone in the world and finally discover who she was destined to be. This miko would befriend and capture the heart of the strongest youkai to ever honor Japan with his presence. This miko would change the future she came from, the future of false worlds. She would be the link between the great Kamis to the world, the only deity able to be mediate between the two. She would bring the youkai and the humans together in a harmony no other could achieve. He had swiftly come to the conclusion that the great tree spoke of Kagome. _

_Smirking at the knowledge he held, he knew he'd be the only one who would be able to guide her through her transitions; from the human she was now, into the deity she would soon become. He would be here, she was his obligation now. Even if Master Inuyasha didn't realize it, his beast had claimed Kagome as his mate, making her his master as well. Oh, but he wasn't about to reveal that little tidbit of information, it probably wouldn't go over very well. _

"_You must remove the jewel from the jar, and fuse the pieces together. It won't be hard, just speak a silent prayer and it will bind together on its own accord, then…" _

_Inuyasha cut off Myouga. "FEH! Like this is actually gonna work Myouga. She can't do it, you know how weak she is, I doubt she even knows any prayers. Wench, put the shards BACK into the jar and go make me my ramen. I'm starving, and your babbling isn't helping."_

_Anger began seeping through Kagome's calm resolve. How DARE he say such a thing? The ONLY reason he said it was because he wanted the jewel so he could wish Kikyou back to life or become a full demon. The bastard, she was tired of his bullshit. If he wanted the jewel he would get them over her dead body. She wasn't about to hand them over so his damn clay pot of a lover could be brought back to life. _

"_Inuyasha…" Her face flushed a deep red, "You ungrateful son of a b…" A bright light flashed cutting her off. She looked down to see the shards that were in her hands had fused together to make a large piece. "Oh…" _

_Myouga chuckled at the turn of events, "That's not very surprising, it seems that whenever you get angry your able to tap into your ki more easily. Now if we can continue." He stopped and gave Inuyasha a glare. "Take the jewel and hold it against your heart, close your mind from the world and focus on the energy it is emitting. Think of you and the jewel becoming one." _

_Kagome gave him a skeptical look but held the jewel up and placed it right above her heart. She closed her eyes, and concentrated as best she could. After several minutes, she got tired and opened back her eyes; ready to tell Myouga she gave up. _

_Noticing her hand felt light; she uncurled it to find the jewel gone. Panic knocking the breath out of her she bent down over the grass looking for the jewel, Inuyasha would kill her if she ever lost it, but a pain ripped through her. Stiffening at the sudden on slate, she cringed as fresh pain ripped through her chest. It felt as if she was having a heart attack, was that even possible at her age?_

_The group all began to back up after the sight of the jewel disappearing into Kagome's body, this was scary. If anything happened they didn't want to take the brunt of it. Kagome fell backwards into the ground, losing conscience. _

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed about to run forward to catch her. "LEAVE HER!" yelled back Myouga, "If you touch her you may never reawaken." Inuyasha pulled back his arm, holding it to his chest and stared at the woman he had pushed away so many times. She was his best friend, he would never admit it but she was, he could never bear to lose her. Not now, he'd be alone again; even Kikyou never took care like she did. _

_A pale blue light surrounded her, removing her from her friends sights. It wrapped around her, enveloping her in the jewels power. It seeped into her skin, ripping away her clothing, but her own ki rose against it, removing it from her body. The power of the jewel clashed against her own, in a spiral of light blue hues against pink. They clashed and battled for dominance for a few moments until they finally settled, blending, and dancing with each other. _

_Finally calmed it poured itself back into her body. Kagome convulsed against the power, it wrapped the around her, suffocating her struggles against it. It whispered sweet nothings of power and purity, of finally becoming Kagome, and she subconsciously relaxed against it letting it wash over her. The power settled itself back into her, relishing at becoming whole. _

_A cocoon of light wrapped around her, and she was lost in the power that flowed through her. Her body went through so many changes at that moment. Like a caterpillar finally becoming a butterfly, the beauty and envy of all other insects, Kagome became the woman she was meant to be. Her hair grew, and became a black tinted blue. She grew taller, and her body became shapelier filling out the way it never had. Her face changed losing its chubbiness, replacing it with the look of regalness. The symbols on her back and navel began to form, first starting out as outlines than coloring themselves in. Her skin became a pale ivory, unbelievably smooth; it could rival any others. Her feet became small and dainty, followed by her hands. _

_Suddenly the cocoon burst, knocking the group back, farther away from Kagome. Hastily they rose back to their feet to watch the spectacle. Now instead of a cocoon of light, they saw a woman, who looked nothing like Kagome. The woman they saw could have bested even the most beautiful demoness, what they saw was a deity in the making._

_A light feminine voice whispered into her ear, "It's time, your destiny is upon you." And Kagome's eyes snapped open revealing steel blue, not brown. They swirled with pink for a few moments, turning a blood red for an instant and then back to blue. She floated back down to the grass, lightly placing her feet down on a steady stance. Eyes glazed over with the power she had just obtained she stared back at her friends, taking in the shock on their faces. "So… how do I look?"_

_Myouga, not completely shocked at the change, of course he knew this was what would occur. Hopped over to her, landing on her shoulder, sniffing her over, he bit her, sucking in merriment for a few moments. Kagome slapped her hand down on her shoulder, never taking her eyes off her friends._

"_Myouga, stop that." She said, pausing to take in the change of her voice. It had lost its childish tone, now it was filled with an authoritive air to it. Light still but deep enough to capture and hold control. Musical, but handsome, not a very girly voice to say the least._

"_Why my lady, do not be angered. I just needed to reacquaint myself with you, since no doubt the Shikon has changed your blood work. May I say you've never tasted so good?"_

"_Hmm…so it worked? Am I that different that you guys cannot close your mouths?" she remarked. Miroku speaking on behalf of the group easily answered the question. "Why Lady Kagome, will you bear my children?" _

_WHACK! Sango stood over the unconscious hentai monk giving him a death glare. "Ugh, he never learns does he? Kagome to answer your question, you… umm, let me see. You certainly aren't the same."_

_Kagome looked over at her fidgeting friend, 'she makes it seem as if I've grown horns or something.' "Well. I guess a bath is in order, at least then I'll be able to see what all the shocked looks are for." _

_Turning away from the group she began to walk towards the hot springs, "Sit." _

"_What the fuck was that for you wench?" "Stop staring Inuyasha, it doesn't suit you."_

_A deep blush crept over Inuyasha's face, so she had noticed him staring at her nakedness. He wasn't about to push it though; it was surprising to say the least that she hadn't sitted him into oblivion instead of just once. _

_Pulling himself from out of the crater, he climbed out and began heading back to the hut. He wanted to speak to Kaede about this, Kagome couldn't really be all of what Myouga said… could she?_

_Staring at herself again in the water Kagome still couldn't absorb the change that had overcome her. She didn't even look anything like before. How was that possible? Myouga said that this was the real her, so… what she had seen before was just a façade then? Must be, but she couldn't lie, the new her sure as HELL was hot. _

_Snapping her head to look at the far left of the hot springs, she saw Sesshoumaru walk out from between the trees. 'How did I know he was there?' "Yes, Sesshoumaru, is there anything I can do for you? If you've yet to realize I'm kind of busy." She quipped._

"_Insolent pup, don't speak to me in such a tone. This Sesshoumaru is your…" "Superior. And I'm just a lowly filthy human scum, yes we've been over this on many occasions, if your back for another lesson on it, you can just leave." She turned her back to him bending in the water to wet her hair. _

_Sesshoumaru stared at the image on her back. 'Amaterasu? Why does this wench have such an image on her back? What's more why is it that this Sesshoumaru couldn't identify her properly before.' _

"_Wench, why do you have the image of the Shinto deity Amaterasu on your back? Why has your scent and appearance changed?"_

"_Wow, quite a lot of questions you have there Sesshoumaru, I think that's the most you've ever spoken at once."_

"_Silence your unimportant babbling and answer this Sesshoumaru's questions." 'Why is she not afraid of me?'_

_**Sigh,**__ "I absorbed my portion of the Shikon no Kakkera, it seems that I'm the reincarnation of Midoriko not Kikyou. But anyways when I absorbed it, I went through some changes it seems."_

"_Hn." 'Sufficient enough answer.' "This Sesshoumaru came to remark upon you and not the half-breed that this Sesshoumaru shall be evident at the battle against Naraku."_

"_You want to be MY ally?" One of Sesshoumaru's elegant eyebrows went up at her question. "No. I am not your ally, this Sesshoumaru will be there at the battle."_

"_K, that's basically the same thing fluffy. Why do you want to be there anyways?" _

_With the firming of his mouth and the narrowing of eyes he remarked, "Wretch, you would do well not to repeat that name you've acquired for this Sesshoumaru. Nor did this Sesshoumaru give you permission to drop the honorifics."_

"_No you didn't, but "nor" did I ask." Smirking, she pulled herself out of the water, uncaring of the stare she was receiving. Bending down she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her before facing him again. "Fine. Be there, I see no reasoning behind you coming here and telling me you'll be present, when your not our "ally"." _

_With the blink of the eye Sesshoumaru moved forward to grab the impudent pups throat but was pushed back by an invincible force. Stopping he looked over the clearing, not seeing anything that could of stopped him. Walking forward again towards the miko, he was yet again pushed back. _

"_Wench! What is the meaning of this?" Growled Sesshoumaru._

"_Well it seems that my powers have grown too since I've absorbed the Shikon. Don't waste your time, you won't be able to reach me without using that sword of yours." _

_Turning away she stopped and looked back over at her shoulder to him. "If you came to me to send that message because you don't want to cross paths with Inuyasha, than you'll wanna leave soon. I can sense him and he's on his way." Turning back she began to gather her bathing supplies._

_Sesshoumaru too sensing the coming of the half-breed, summoned his Nimbus, and disappeared. _

_Loudly Inuyasha made his presence known, "SESSSHOUMARU YOU BASTARD COME BACK HERE NOW AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!"_

"_Inuyasha, stop your noise. He's gone nor did he harm me."_

"_But Kagome… I have to protect you." Whispered Inuyasha. " Shut up Inuyasha, I hardly think I need to be protected anymore. Don't you?"_

_Inuyasha looked back at his best friend, she wasn't the same, he could tell. Just looking at her eyes, he could tell that the Shikon had changed her mentally if not just physically. She was harder, more aggressive and calm. He knew the old Kagome was still in there but… this "real" Kagome was what was left._

"_Feh, fine, don't come crying to me again when you get a damn bruise wench." He yelled back. _

_**Sigh,**__ "Sorry inu-chan, I didn't mean to be rude, I guess the Shikon is just… I don't know. I feel different, not as cheery as before. I can be cheery yes but, calm is more natural to me. I don't know. Anyways Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru came to tell me that he'll be at the battle against Naraku."_

"_Oh, okay… so… HEY WENCH PUT ON SOME CLOTHES." A blush crept over his face as he realized she was half naked. "Come on Inuyasha, you've seen me worse haven't you, stop with the modesty." _

"_Um… uh… whatever." And he sped away back to the village._

'_That damn inu, I still can't even reach him. I guess, I guess, it's just not meant to be.' A tear slid down her cheek as she came to a realization that she had been avoiding for years. Hardening her resolve, she brushed it away. No, she wouldn't cry, he didn't deserve her tears anymore. She was stronger now; she would train her mind and body. She would show him, for all the times he'd called her weak, pathetic, a copy. _

_Walking towards the village, she began thinking over the day's events and what would have to be done. Some serious training was in order._

_A figure stepped out from the woods; Sesshoumaru had been listening to the conversation between the miko and Inuyasha. It seemed the miko had decided to give up on the half-breed, only Kami knew what she ever saw in the whelp. A smirk splashed across his face and as quickly as it had come it was gone. 'Perfect.'_

- END FLASHBACK -

That had happened a year ago, and over the course of that time they had acquired more of the jewel. She had absorbed the pieces of course, making herself even stronger. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen when she absorbed the last of the jewel.

Sesshoumaru had made a few appearances to obtain information that they had gained on the location of Naraku, strangely enough all the times he had appeared she was alone. Usually meditating by herself or during her baths.

She'd stopped asking Sango to accompany to bath, since she could now protect herself, but most importantly because she needed time to herself, to speak to the Kamis and ask for guidance.

After her first meditation, she had quickly learned that she could make contact with them, not every time but when they wanted to give her information. They had told her that she was to be a mediator between the heavens and earth.

After her second meditation, they'd answered her questions about herself, and the changes brought upon her, but not once did they ever answer her questions on the future. They told her that she would learn day by day, and Kami was there a lot of days because from what they'd told her, she was immortal. She'd always be there to guide the world the way the Kamis were unable, to touch upon both sides and make decisions.

After her third meditation, one feminine voice had answered her back instead of the usual jumble. It was revealed that the symbol of Amaterasu on her back was her link to the Kamis, particularly Amaterasu herself. The Shinto deity of the sun was her "guide" parse; she was to help her fulfill her destiny.

It was also revealed that she had the lifespan of a Kami, the regenerative abilities of a demon but better. She could get the deepest of wounds, and still be fully healed by the end of the day. She could heal others with her miko powers, but she couldn't bring back from the dead. They told her that was not their right. Of course she could still die, but for the most part she was immortal. The Kamis had bestowed upon her every possible gift to keep her on the Earth. They had put in some real work on her and they weren't in the mood to create another.

Sensing an ominous presence coming she snapped out of her thoughts. She had to get her allies rallied and ready. Naraku was upon them.


	3. Goodbyes and Battle Cries

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**GOODBYES AND BATTLE CRIES! **

The sky was a clear, floating above them in the most beautiful hue of blue. The clouds glided through the sky as willowing white puffs, adding a contrast to the blue. '_Oh come on, surely the sky can't be looking like that on a day like this? Where are the storm clouds? Where's the thunder and lightening? It should at least be pouring, dim the mood a bit. How are we supposed to be serious right now, when all I wanna do is lay back down on the grass and stare at the clouds, maybe even pick a few flowers, Shippou would love that.' _

Looking down at her allies she could see that the perfect weather wasn't affecting them like it was affecting her. Standing in front of the crowd of youkai and humans alike, she could almost cut the tension between them with a knife. If they were ever going to win the battle, they couldn't possibly go in like this. '_Ah man, Ima have to break out one of ma pep talks.' _

Clearing her throat to catch the attention of the group, the youkai knowing that the humans hadn't heard nudged them into silence so she could speak.

Kagome stared out at the group with an air of authority, calm, and control. She began her pep talk with a voice of power that called for silence and respect. "Alas the day has come, where we must face one of the most evil men to grace Japan with their presence. But looking at the group of you, I'd think the battle wasn't against Naraku but between each other,"

Pausing for emphasis, she stared at the allies assembled with cold eyes. Half of them had their heads bowed with shame at what they knew was true, the rest looked defiantly at her for pointing it out and suggesting the idea that they should even _work_ with the other.

Anger seeping through her calm façade, she let it leak into her voice as its volume raised another notch, "How dare you stare at me with such defiance? We are HERE to defeat Naraku, or have you all simply forgotten that? I will _not _stand for such behavior from the lot of you. Are you not our allies? Yes? Then our allies are your allies. We are here to fight for the same cause, the same reason. Naraku has affected you all as much as he has affected us. All of you have been victims of Naraku's plotting and actions. So let him fuel your anger and direct it back at him. Leave your prejudices here before you enter that battle, I want to see you all working with each other as if it were your brother or sister standing by your side. UNITED WE STAND AND DIVIDED WE FALL!"

The crowd broke out in howls and screams at the last part of her speech; swords, bows, claws, and other weapons raised into the sky, they screamed and howled their anger into it. Eyes began to seep red with rage, fangs started to elongate, and the sky was filled with the dark aura of anger.

Using this as her chance to start them towards battle, Kagome commanded them towards the clearing. "I see you all agree with me, NOW LET US GO TO BATTLE AND FINALLY RID JAPAN OF THIS NIUSANCE. SUCH ACTION IS LONG OVER DUE. FORWARD!"

Unleashing some of her aura knowing it would send the youkai into frenzy, she willed the group to part so she could carry her allies into battle. Stepping down from the hill, she walked towards the group; it parted itself down the middle so she could go move to her place at the front of the assembly.

Turning her head back at the hill she beckoned her friends to follow behind her, seeing her make the gesture, they ran down to meet her. Inuyasha was the first to reach her, he looked at her with eyes filled with determination and purpose, but there was something else there… sorrow. "Kagome, I… I just want to tell you - "

She quickly cut him off, "Don't say it Inu-chan, it's not needed, I know what you want but I'm sorry, I can't help you there not anymore." Shaking her head, she felt bad for him. He may be a jerk and an ass, but he'd been put through enough, she just didn't know how to help him anymore.

"Then," stopping he mustered up his courage to tell her his final wish, "I want to go with Kikyou, to hell." Looking away at the hurt and sorrow in Kagome's eye, he fidgeted in place waiting for the crying to start and the guilt he would feel.

Staring her friend down she wondered how she had ever lost him. Was it because she absorbed the jewel making it impossible for him to wish upon it that had forced him to decide that going with Kikyou was better than staying here with her, if only as 'just a friend'? Was there even anything she could say to keep him here with her? She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she knew that no matter how much she ranted, screamed, yelled, sat him or even cried; he'd still leave.

The only way she could show that she loved him no matter what, would be to accept his decision, even if she didn't accept it herself. He was her best friend and she his after all, and she wanted him to be happy. "Alright Inu-chan, if that's what you really want, I'll accept it. Because you're my best friend and I love you, I want you to be happy… sit."

Plummeting into the ground in an ungraceful heap of limbs, the inu lay there momentarily stunned. Focusing again he looked up yelling with rage, "Wench… when I get out of this hole I'm gonn…" stopping mid-sentence at the movement of her hands he was shocked to see what she had done.

When the inu had dropped to the floor by her 'sit', she bent down over him, a small smile gracing her lips at what she was about to do. Lifting her hands to his hair, she gently carried over to the side of his shoulder revealing the subjugation necklace. Taking a hold of it in her hands, she gently jiggled it then pulled it over his neck, effectively removing it.

Kneeling on the ground in front of him, she fingered the beads and teeth. Memories flashed through her mind as she finally realized what was happening. He was leaving her… for good. Her best friend… would soon be gone. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she hung her head, her bang effectively hiding her eyes from the crowd.

She remembered the day she had found him sleeping peacefully against the God tree, thank Kami she had returned and set him free. The memories she had with him were abundant. They had scoured the land of Japan for five years, collecting the jewel shards. She had learned so much, learned to love, learned to cry, learned to heal, learned to fight, learned her destiny, learned to stand tall and never give up.

This inu in front her had given her, her most lessons, even if he didn't know it. He'd taught her to love, her first love… He had taught her to fight; she would never be this strong if it hadn't been for him pushing her. Even though his words had hurt her they had pushed her to become better to stand up for herself and be proud. He'd helped her become a better person, it scared her just to think of herself acting like one of her bubble-brained friends who only cared about boys and shopping. His lessons had made her.

Inuyasha stared at her hands amazed at what she had just done, she'd removed the subjugation beads, they were his only physical link to her. It hit him as well at that moment; they'd never be together again. The full weight of what he'd said and done hit him, knocking the breath from his body. He'd just left the best thing in his life, even if he was still there in body he'd officially given up on them, the friendship and a love that could have been.

He was such a fool how had he never seen or realized this before? How could he be so blind to such an obvious thing? He would have laughed at that moment at his own stupidity if they he hadn't done all he'd just done. He loved her, he loved Kagome. '_I love that wench, how could I have never seen this?' _

She had changed him for the better, from the moment they'd met. Automatically taking care of him as if he had been her friend from forever. He'd grown in her love; she'd turned a boy into a man. At that moment he remembered what Miroku had said to him one morning when he'd returned from seeing Kikyou to find Kagome gone home.

'_What had his words been again? Oh yes "Inuyasha, you damn fool. How can you not see something that everyone else sees? Don't sit there and deny it you damn inu; I don't want to hear it anymore. You treat her like dirt, and walk all over her, calling her things that she doesn't deserve to be called. You know exactly what I'm talking about, you don't have to admit it to me because I know and see the truth. Don't accept her as what she wants to be to you then, but at least accept her as a friend, she deserves better than what you have give her. You better think over what I've said Inuyasha, you'll regret all you've done one day." Damn monk, that was the first and last time he ever swore at me._

But Miroku had been right, he had known it even then, but he'd just suppressed it, keeping it in a corner of his heart never to be taken out and allowed to grow. He just wished now that he could have at least treated her better, she'd always done her best to take care of him. She'd been a friend to him when no one else would or wanted to be, not even the rest of the group trusted or loved him like she did.

"I'm sorry…" that was the only thing he could give her, he couldn't turn back time and change his actions, but he could at least let her know if could he would have done things differently. He would have accepted everything she had given him instead of pushing it away and throwing it back into her face. He'd rejected a lifetime of love, joy and happiness. He should have loved her, the way she wanted him to love her, appreciated every thing she'd ever done for him.

His words brought her back from her momentary lapse into old memories. '_Did he just say… I'm sorry? Inuyasha, I love you so much, just take care for me. _A song she had used to sing every time she missed her mother in this era struck a cord in her mind.

Closing her eyes she both sang and whispered the words,

"But the love you gave me will always live,

You'll always be there every time I fall,

You are to me the greatest love of all,

You took my weakness and you made me strong,  
And I will always love you 'til forever comes."

Inuyasha whispered back, changing some of the words,

"And when you need me,  
I'll be there for you always,  
I'll be there your whole life through,  
I'll be there this I promise you, Kagome.

Kagome,

I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights,  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight,  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm"

A ghost a smile graced Kagome's lips as a lone tear slid down her cheek. Inuyasha raised his hand and brushed it away with his thumb, one word ran through his mind, '_Beautiful'. _

"Here," she said, as she handed the subjugation necklace back to him. "So you'll always remember me and what we had." Taking a hold of the hand cradling her cheek, she placed the beads onto the palm of his hand, and closed it back into a fist. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Leaning back she stared into his eyes, "Let's go." Pulling herself up from the ground, she brushed off the dirt from her qipao before turning away.

Inuyasha pulled himself up from the hole, and stared off after not caring what any one else thought. Whispering to the air he finished his part of the song "And I will love you 'till forever comes." Placing the subjugation beads into the pocket of his fire rat hakama he fell in step behind her.

Kagome stood in the front of the group with her friends behind her, waving her arm she signaled to go forward. Step by step they inched forward towards their destiny, thousands of lives rested on their shoulders. They couldn't allow Naraku to succeed, the future was at stake, and there would be no end to the destruction Naraku would wreak onto the world. Today they would die heroes or would win a victory for the generations now and to come.

As they traveled towards the clearing Kagome unleashed more and more of her ki. She willed it to glide around the group as a protective barrier, in case of any surprise attacks. The ki built around them becoming an impenetrable barrier dancing in mesmerizing hues of blue and pink, clashing and crackling with power. It rippled and swirled on the surface turning an occasional purple.

The youkai present became excited by the holy power around them, but not in the normal way. Instead of the holy power causing them to become feral, making their instincts scream to destroy whatever was emitting such powerful waves. It calmed them down enough to keep them in control of their blood; she didn't need any youkai going crazy with bloodlust and slaughtering innocents.

The power called to them making adrenaline pump through their veins, their youkai blood screamed for battle. Their minds were trained one thing, Naraku. Blood red eyes glanced around impatiently watching for the one they'd rip apart. Scum like Naraku should never be allowed to live, he would die and painfully if they had anything to do with it.

Leading the group Kagome kept a focused on her surroundings watching out for any sign of Naraku or one of his minions. Out of the corner of her eye something glinted, twisting her head to the left she spotted an urn perched on a branch in one of the trees. '_That's strange, why is such a beautiful urn up in a tree?'_

The urn looked like it was made of glass, no if it was up there must be something stronger like crystal or diamond. The outside was covered with a floral pattern of scrolls and bows; its etchings were gold encrusted.

Contemplating taking down the urn to further inspect it she was about to go to it but then quickly realized they'd reached the clearing and Naraku and his army were standing in the middle waiting for them.

Reaching to the middle of the clearing she signaled her allies to stop. Walking forward she stood directly in front of Naraku only an arms length away. Looking him into his blood red eyes, she stared down the man she would kill on this day. Her face grew cold at his words.

"So… my little miko is no longer afraid of me," he purred. The sight of her had him stiff, oh he would enjoy making her cower in front of him. He would drive into her, take her innocence, and taint this deity in the making. He was a man that loved even the whispers of destroying something so pure, and she was the purest of the pure. "Kukuku, no hello for your soon to master, Kagome? Surely a deity like you should have more manners then that."

"Naraku you filth, shut up and do battle, your end has finally come and I will enjoy destroying every last piece of you." She narrowed her eyes when she saw the glint of lust flash through his own. The man was absolutely disgusting.

Edging forwarding he gracefully walked over to her, his steps so light it was like he was gliding on air. "Kukuku, come now koi, you don't have to act like that. Hmm I love what you're wearing." Lust reined supreme in his eyes as he stared at her body. Circling her at a close proximity, he stopped at her side, pressing himself against her from behind, he whispered into her ear so that only she could hear, "I will take pleasure in destroying your innocence, I will taint your being. How does the thought of becoming my sex slave sit with you?" Raising his hand so he could move the hair from her back he was pushed away from her by an invisible force.

"Don't you dare touch me Naraku, no amount of soap or baths would ever be able to rid me of your stench if you did." Snarling at her comment he dove forward his claws extended to rip her to pieces. Another barrier formed around her keeping Naraku at a safe distance from her.

Her voice rang clear through the clearing, "Let the battle begin."

Removing her katana from her obi, she slashed the youkai on the right leaving a pile of dust in her wake. Running deftly to the edge of the clearing she replaced her sword in her obi. Calling forth her ki she formed a bow in her left hand and an arrow in her right. Notching it onto the bow she took aim at Naraku, pulling the string back she released it and watched as it flew forward.

Naraku stood on the opposite edge of Kagome watching her every action, the vixen had just released an arrow of holy power at him but he easily side stepped it, reveling at the feeling of excitement that spread through his body like wildfire, he grew increasingly harder.

Cackling at her attempt to kill him, he purred at her, easily reminding her of exactly what he had spoken to her a moment ago. Shuddering with disgust, she notched another arrow and instead of aiming it at Naraku she aimed it at some of his minions that were quickly gaining on her person. Releasing the arrow, she watched as they turned to dust.

Forming another arrow with her ki, she aimed her it at some of the demons attacking her friends, shooting one that was about to slash Sango from behind. Forming another arrow she shot a demon that was about to attack Miroku.

Stilling herself, she kept a watchful eye over the battle. Everything was going well, momentarily forgetting Naraku's presence when she witnessed a demon slashing Inuyasha across the back, she yelled with rage and sped forward. Easily removing her katana from her obi, she ran forward and slashed the demon into its back. Instead of killing it, it merely left a scratch upon its person.

The overly huge demon turned back to face her, its face contorted with anger at her actions. Turning its back on Inuyasha, it raised its arm to swipe at her; bringing its hand down at a speed unexpected from a large demon like him he easily knocked her away.

Inuyasha picked himself up from off the ground, clenching his hands around the hilt of Tetsaigua he yelled, "WIND SCAR!" Unleashing the power of the sword, he watched as the large demon easily blocked the attack from hitting anyone else. When the wind settled down, to his dismay the demon still stood but with the absence of an arm, and a missing horn.

The demon snarled at Inuyasha, and raced towards him his claws extended readily to deal a killing blow. Inuyasha brought his sword up to unleash another attack but stopped when the demon turned to ashes at his feet. Looking up from the ground he saw Kagome standing there with an arm raised holding her bow. Grinning back at her, he turned away to continue the battle.

Kagome watched as he turned away, letting her bow disappear, she focused her mind to locate Naraku. Finally locking on to his aura and locating him, she stilled as shocked rippled through her. Cold hands wrapped around her arms as she was pulled back against a hard body.

Naraku held Kagome against him as he flew back to his edge of the clearing. No one had noticed has he had taken a hold of her nor the flash of her aura when she realized how close he was to her. "Kukuku… how easily you forget me when that hanyou comes into view, that's not very nice Koi."

Stiffening at the sensation of his evil aura touching her, she held rein on her holy power. If she wasn't careful she might kill one of her own allies. Her body grew stiff against his as she felt a swollen bump against her buttocks. Shuddering with disgust at having Naraku's appendage so close to her, she bite down on her lip to keep in control.

Naraku too wrapped up in his own lust and need for her mistook the shudder for a shiver of want and mistook the biting of her lip for a swallowed moan. Bending his head next to her ear he whispered sweet nothings of his want for her, what he would do to her when this battle was finally over and he the victor claiming her as his prize.

He ground his pelvis into her buttocks, and released a groan of need. How wonderful her voluptuous body felt against his own, her firm ass a beautiful cushion for his swelling need. "Kagome…" he whispered to her. "Do you feel my need for you, see only you can do this to me. Not even Kikyou could get a response from me like you do."

Licking his lips he continued on, "How does that make you feel, to know that you've finally won something over your incarnation? Oh my mistake she isn't your incarnation anymore is she?"

Shock flashed across Kagome's face, how did he know that? Replacing her stoic face, she pretended as if the fact that he knew hadn't affected her. This was her only chance and she had to make it good.

"Kukuku, shocked you didn't I? Don't hide it, I did didn't I? Of course I know you aren't the reincarnation of Kikyou, I've always known miko," pausing in his sentence he lowered his mouth to her necked and nibble at the exposed flesh. "Hmm… you taste of honey, so sweet so pure and will ENJOY - " he hissed vehemently into her ear "tainting something as pure as you Kagome, I will make you feel things your little hanyou has never made you felt before…"

"Naraku have you already forgotten you're a hanyou as well?" She remarked, "or have you so easily forgotten that a third of the jewel is now within my body, your chance of ever wishing to take this world and cause chaos is gone."

Snarling in her ear, his eyes flashed red before they settled back to their normal look. "Of course I haven't forgotten my beautiful miko. I will bend YOU with my will, and make you do my wishes. Since you are almost a deity, you can easily do my bidding. Maybe I shall remove your heart like Kagura or should I place a slave bracelet upon your person." He contemplated.

"Never you bastard." She snared, Naraku cackled at her fire. "Ah that's the miko I so adore, the fiery vixen I will soon take to my bed. No need for harsh words koi, we can come to an understanding, can we not?"

Moving his hand he took a hold of one of her nipples, squeezing them until they were hard. _'This is my chance!' _A moan escaped Kagome's mouth and her head fell back. Naraku smiled at his victory; pressing his body against her even harder he ground his hips into her. Kagome pressed herself closer into his embrace, silently willing him to fall for her trick.

Naraku slid his hands down to her hips and twisted her around effectively turning her to face him. Grabbing her ass he pulled her closer, a groan slipped his lips, his eyes closed at the sensation. Kagome realizing this was her chance, moving her arm at an inhuman speed clutched at his chest exactly where she had sensed the jewel. Calling it forth it shot forward ripping itself from Naraku's body and immersed itself into Kagome's.

Her aura flashed and the power of the jewel easily forced Naraku away from her. It danced against her skin in a blue hue and then disappeared inside. Kagome's eyes became a swirl of blue and pink as she focused on Naraku. Backing away she raised her arms and instantly a bow and arrow appeared filling her hands.

Notching the arrow onto the bow, she laughed at Naraku's stupidity. "You fool, are you so lust driven that you let your guard fall so easily? Pathetic, I will gladly rid this world of you." Pulling the string of her bow back she aimed directly at Naraku's heart. "This time I won't miss." Releasing the arrow it cut through the air and sped toward Naraku.

Stunned from the jewel ripping itself from his body, he stood paralyzed, rooted to the spot. He had lost, he had lost... No, he was the puppet master. He manipulated everyone and all situations and he would do the same with this one. Muttering under his breath, he blinked as the arrow pierced his skin and drove itself into his heart.

Kagome stood back and watched as her arrow hit its mark, but instead of him purifying into dust and great explosion rocked the clearing. She was thrown back from him across the clearing into the woods. Losing conscious, a barrier quickly went up around her keeping anything from attacking her or hitting her while she was vulnerable.

-- Hours later --

A groan slip past her lips as she began to stir, sleeping on these hard floors weren't helping her back at all. Oh how she wished for a bed from her era to sleep on, or at least a futon, that would help. Finally finding the strength and will power to open her eyes, she blinked as she stared up at the night sky. _'What the…"_

Panic ripped through her as she remembered the events of the day, she had been thrown from the clearing after shooting the arrow, but she didn't remember doing anything after. _'I must have lost consciousness… my friends!' _Her eyes widened momentarily, if the blast of holy power had sent her flying then… then, her friends must have been hit by it too!

Forcing herself to rise, she struggled onto her knees. Her back protested against such actions, and fatigue swept through her. Becoming dizzy she placed her hands on the ground to steady herself and mustered up some strength. This couldn't be happening to her, everything had been going so perfectly, she had even absorbed the last of the jewel.

"The jewel, oh great Kami above, I forgot that whenever I absorb some of the jewel I'm supposed to meditate afterwards to learn how to control the new power that I've acquired. The arrow I release must have been more powerful than I thought."

Rising to her feet, she ran through the forest towards the clearing. _'Oh Kami please make my friends be okay. Please, please, please, please, please. I'll pray more often, I'll be better, oh no, oh no, oh no.'_ Finally reaching the clearing she froze at the sight in front of her.

It was covered in the dust of Naraku's minions, the youkai that were still intact were her allies. _'What have I DONE? I killed them, I killed them all!' _Spotting Sango and Miroku in the crowd of bodies, she ran over to the deceased couple. Kneeling down she held her sister and brother's hand.

"I'm so sorry Sango, Miroku… I didn't know, I didn't mean to. I took away your future together because of my carelessness. Oh Sango, you were going to return to your old village and rebuild it with Miroku. Miroku you said you were going to have football team of children… my nieces and nephews."

Tears slid down her face, as she closed the eyes of her family. Without thinking she rose from before them, and walked over to Kouga. Bending down, she brushed the bangs from his face. "I am NOT your woman…" A small smile graced her lips, "I'll never have to say those words again, Kouga you were such a good friend to me. Ha ha, if Inuyasha ever gave me trouble you always said you'd be there. I'm sorry."

Tearing her gaze from his face steel-blue eyes scanned the clearing for a familiar glimpse of white. Her eyes landed on a body in a red fire rat hakama. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of her best friend and first love lying there. Ripping herself away from Kouga's body, she ran as fast as she could to Inuyasha. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed his shoulders and turned him over, stomach side up.

Staring down at her best friend, tears streamed down her face. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"There's nothing I could say to fix what I've done. I took the only chance you had to be happy. You were supposed to leave with Kikyou, that's what you wanted. That's what you wanted…"

Rage filled her. "WHAT did she have over me Inu? WHAT? I was never smart enough, never beautiful enough, never powerful enough! And when I FINALLY am, _finally_, it doesn't change a thing. Why couldn't you just accept what I gave you Inuyasha? We could have been happy. Been a family, I would have given you water from the moon just so you would love me."

Closing her eyes she whispered the last part. "I'm sorry Inuyasha that we could never be happy. I always wanted the best for you even if it wasn't with me. I just wanted you to have a wonderful life, the one you were never given. I wanted to give you the love you never got. I wanted to give you the family you never had. I wanted you to have a purpose and reason to live and I couldn't even do that for you."

This was her fault; she didn't deserve to be here anymore. She didn't deserve to feel happiness, joy, or love, when she'd taken it away from her friends. If only she could just disappear forever but she couldn't, she had an obligation to the world. A destiny and purpose she had to fulfill. Her throat clogged up with self-contempt and self-disgust. What had she done… what had she done?

Sucking in a harsh breath, she tried to stop the flow of tears but it was to no avail. No amount of willpower could stop the dam that had been broken. She sat there for what felt like hours crying from the pain of what their love and friendship had been, never been and could have been.

Leaning over him, she closed his eyes and placed a kiss on his lips. Pausing there she held her lips to his cold ones, closing her eyes she willed him to awaken and to embrace her and kiss her back passionately. She sat there with her lips pressed against him, hoping that the Kamis would bestow upon her at that moment the ability to revive the dead. But alas, not a movement, he was gone.

Turning away, she got up and stumbled from his body. The final words of the song stumbling from her lips,

"Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Today you said that word and still I cry  
It breaks my heart to say goodbye.

'Till we meet again...  
Until then...  
Goodbye."

-- AUTHORS NOTE --

BLAH! Writing that chapter had been sooo much fun. I was listening to some Celine Dion and the song had just worked, it had just worked! XD –dances around in a circle- Okay, okay, I'll be back soon with chapter 4. :D

The song is Celine Dion's – Goodbye's (The Saddest Word)


	4. The Loss of a Son

**The Loss of a Son**

The stars twinkled and gleamed as they danced around the dark sky. Little puffs of clouds floated around the stars, at times covering them in an attempt to upstage the other. But only one object in the sky held the attention of any night gazer. The crescent moon sat in the midst of all the squabbling, lighting up the world. It illuminated the earth, but at that moment one lone figure stood out from all the rest.

The prone figure of a female lay on the green grass staring back up at the sky with dull eyes. The young woman barely moved only to raise her hands to brush away the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Liquid would form at the corner of her gray-blue eyes, sitting there as if deciding on what action to take. When they finally followed their brethren, sliding down her cheeks they felt like hot lava, searing her skin and warming it to the touch before dropping to their death.

Kagome brought up her hands, covering her face as dry sobs raked through her body. The tears on the sides of her face dried up into little streaks as the ones moistening her eyes refused to fall. She fought to hold them back, knowing full well that if she allowed anymore to fall it would be next to impossible to stop them.

Attempting to move around, a wave of nausea passed through her, momentarily paralyzing her. Pausing she tried to calm herself down, so she could keep going. Slowly but surely, she pushed herself up from the ground. She took about five steps before another wave of nausea spread through her, worst than the last.

Running to the trees for dear life, she crawled between the bushes before bringing up her breakfast. When her stomach was finally bored from torturing her, she pulled her head from the bushes. Gasping for air, a groan passed from her lips before she spat what was left in her mouth.

"Absolutely, disgusting." She grunted as she felt her stomach bubble again before settling back down. She released the breath she was holding and let out a sigh. Wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. She pushed herself off the ground, then placing her hand against the tree to steady herself.

Her gray-blue eyes scanned the clearing, falling upon the spot she had previously occupied. The grass was squashed from her laying there for hours on end. _Oh poor poor grass, even you in your innocence has fallen by my hand... Er body._Shaking her head of those thoughts, she braced herself for what she had to do.

Turning from the clearing, she swatted away the branches of the trees that towered over her. Moving purposefully forward, she walked for about five minutes before she came upon another clearing.

Stepping through the trees she steeled herself against the sight of her allies and friends peacefully resting in the clearing. She had battled with herself on what actions should be taken for their burial. They were her friends and allies, she couldn't leave them their to rot and be eaten by some stupid carrion demon.

Raising her hands she stilled them at waist length, palms turned upwards as if waiting for something to fall in them. Closing her eyes she calmed her breathing and slowed her heartbeat. Her lips slightly parted to whisper a silent prayer to the Kami's. Her heartbeat slowed to a beat a minute. Channeling all her ki, she willed it to surface in her hands, still muttering her prayer.

Her voice grew louder as she continued the prayer until she reached the very end. At the whisper of the last word pure energy escaped her hands to fill the clearing in a blue and pink swirl of light. It covered the clearing, creating a barrier around it from stopping anyone from entering.

Kagome's hands began to sway, and with it her ki continued to rush forth, enveloping everybody in the clearing.

Muttering a last blessing, her hands fisted before snapping open and the field was silent.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that the bodies of her allies were gone, left in their places were small hills of ashes. Knowing better then to bury her friends where some idiot could easily resurrect them for evil-doing, she caused a breeze to sweep through the clearing, scattering the ashes to the four corners of Japan.

A small smile graced her lips, "Goodbye my friends." Turning away from the clearing, she pushed through the trees, heading back to the village of Edo. She walked aimlessly forward knowing she was going in the right direction, but wary of how she would explain the day's events to her adopted son and second mother.

Sighing, she continued walking each step causing her heart to ache worse then before. She only hoped they would be able to handle what she had to tell them. Kami knew she didn't deserve their forgiveness, no ones forgiveness for the horrible sin she had committed against innocent people.

She knew Kaede and Shippou would eventually forgive her for her sins, but could she forgive herself? No, she couldn't. The weight of all the destruction and evil she had caused could never be removed from these shoulders of hers. The lives she had taken because of her irresponsible and rash actions. Innocents, they were all innocents. Not deserving of the fate that she had bestowed upon them.

She had rid them of their chance to live, rid them of the opportunity to finally move on from Naraku and live the lives they'd always planned. She had did that, and here she stood, fine. Standing, breathing, seeing, hearing, touching... _Living._

For a flit ting moment the idea of joining her friends passed through her mind. But she quickly pushed it away, she had a obligations, evening without the Shikon no Tama in existence and the death of Naraku, she was still tied down by all the obligations she had.

Her honor wouldn't allow her to do such a thing. Ha, a despicable person such as her held no honor, any trace of such was brutally destroyed along with her friends. She was no better than Naraku.

Her eyes faded into a deeper gray, all blue escaping them, with the grief and guilt that built within her. Her aura cascaded around her, the exact same color. The stench of guilt hung in the air, so thick that no youkai or animal even within the perimeter would near her. The strength of the smell stifled them, knocking any and all breathe from their body. It was worse then the stench of the fire coming from the village nearby.

Kagome paused, slowly raising her head to look above the towering trees and what she saw cut her deeper, the wound within her heart widened, and the slow pour of blood became a waterfall. Blood began to rush to her ears, her body stilled to the point of becoming a statue. Her heartbeat slowed to a dangerous level before speeding up to a non-human speed.

Kagome willed herself forward, running through the remainder of trees, tears streaming down her gray eyes. It couldn't be happening, what she saw was not happening.

Breaking through the brush of the forest, she halted at the edge of it, staring up at the hill that blocked her from the village. There stood the billowing smoke that choked the life out of her body, it rose from the village of Edo. It's dark angry coloring spiting her as it continued to push the air from her lungs and punish her body.

Speeding forward she ran at an inhuman speed, dashing past the well, unseeing of it's fading magic. She pushed herself, demanding her body to bend to her will and speed up. Her body filled with dread, her heart already knowing what she would find.

Crashing to a halt in the middle of the village, she turned in circles staring at each burning hut as if it was a flying pig on a unicorn. Her eyes stopped on the old priestess's hut, dashing forward she slammed through the curtain and stopped at the sight before her.

Her little baby, lay in a pool of his own blood, barely holding onto his life, while Kaede was nowhere in sight. Tears pooled in her eyes, removing him from her sight before escaped in rivers down her face. Kneeling down in front of her son, she gathered him into her arms. Turning from the room, leaving it for the last time, she stepped out of the hut.

Walking quickly to the edge of the village, she placed her adopted son on the grass and ripped away his clothing. A huge hole went through his little stomach, blood dripping from the wound. Death stood so close to him. Tears streamed down her face as she placed her hands onto his chest and pumped pure energy through his body, struggling to heal him in time. She pushed and pushed, the hole slowly closing, before the completely disappearing leaving a large scar.

Trembling, she let out the breath she was holding before looking up at his face. Her face fell, paling to a sickly color. Shippou lay there his eyes open staring at her with a childish love, a small smile on his lips as if he were happy she had finally come, even if she was unable to save him.

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces as she stared into his eyes, the emerald green fading becoming dull and lack-luster. On the floor lay her whole heart, dead, lost to her forever. A moan slid past her lips, and sobs began to rake through her body. She turned her head up to the sky and a pitiful, soul-wrenching scream pasted through her lips.

She collapsed on top of him, grabbing him and held him between her breasts as she rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face.

"No, no... Oh my baby, my baby. I failed you..." She hiccupped the words, never once did the tears stop flowing. Her mind, soul and heart silently screamed, while her voice lay muted. Pain ripped through her heart over and over, successfully driving her to the point of insanity. All she could even ask for was to be put out of her misery.

A sound behind her halted her moments of grief. She turned her head slowly to the side, looking out at the corner of her eyes to see five demons hovering behind her, evil grins gracing their lips. A dangerous snarl escaped her lips at the sight of them. Standing, she cradled her son within her hands and slowly walked forward towards the God Tree.

Stopping in front of the tree she placed her son onto the ground, leaning him up onto the tree as if he were merely taken a nap. Stepping back she placed a barrier around him, not allowing anyone to disturb her son's peaceful rest.

With the blink of an eye she was in front of the group of youkai, holding the leader off the ground, her hand wrapped around his throat. Her eyes flashed purple as she snarled at him, "Who fucking sent you?" Squeezing his throat harder, she forcefully shook an answer out of him, "Why Naraku of course."

A growl ripped from her throat as she flung him head first into the side of a hut, "Naraku is dead you bastard, and I shall dearly enjoy destroying you as I did your master!" Racing forward she shot her glowing hand out at the youkai on the far left who stood erect as if stilled by his growing fear, the stench easily permeating the air. Her hand shot forth and ripped through his chest leaving five long and deep slashes.

Before he could even counter her attack, the energy surrounding her hand grew forming into a katana. Raising it above her head in a remarkable speed, her hand came crashing down slicing the demon straight down the middle. The katana became stuck at the middle, where his hand had grabbed the pure katana as if attempting to halt it. The smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air at the sizzle of his skin, but even with the pain he couldn't force his hand to let it go. Kagome twisted the katana deeper before placing a foot on his chest, she pushed forth with it causing the sword to wrench free and flipped gracefully before landing easily a few feet away.

Eyeing the still body she turned to the next demon by her side. The red haired demon lunged forward at her, his claws extended aiming at her heart. She rolled to the side, his claws missing her by an inch. Placing her foot down she pushed back for moment and spinning on her heels she kicked the legs from under the demon. Pulling a dagger from her obi she channeled her ki through it before slamming it down into his chest. Twisting the blade deeper, she then removed it from his chest before slashing his throat. Blood bubbled forth from his mouth, spilling over the sides onto the ground, his orange eyes rolling back into his head. Cleaning off her dagger on the demon's shirt, she shoved it back into her obi, mumbling. "Fucking, pathetic."

Standing she spun on her heel to where the other youkai had previously stood. Glancing around she saw them attempting to escape into the forest. Anger rushed through her, she raised her hand above her, pure energy shooting forth into the sky, forming a barrier around the village effectively trapping them within.

So close to the edge of the forest they couldn't stop them self when the barrier had formed before them. They went crashing into the barrier, the pure energy shocking through their body like electricity before they were flung back, landing a few feet away from the warrior priestess.

Kagome becoming bored with the demons, only wishing to return to her son's side to fully mourn her child's death, sent energy at them effectively turning them to dust. Snapping her head to the side, she dodged the poison of the group's leader. Ducking to the side she regained her breath. _That was way too close, he may be the harder one to kill. But I will take pleasure in his death._

Running forward, she shot holy energy into the ground causing another barrier to form around the demon, trapping him inside. Walking to the demon a scowl graced her lips. "Ha! Stupid miko, your barrier is useless, did you seriously think your barrier could trap a shadow demon? Fool!" The bottom of the demon became a dark pool resembling tar. He slowly eased himself into the ground, smiling at the miko sure of his victory, he would escape this and she would never find him.

Kagome began to laugh as panic flashed through the shadow-demons face. "You think I would allow you to escape? Obviously you weren't paying attention when I sent my holy energy into the ground below, your arrogance is now your downfall." She turned from the demon, dropping the barrier around the shadow demon.

After walking a good twenty feet from her previous spot, she spun on her heel to face the demon. A bow made from her holy energy gracing her hands, narrowing pulled back and taut. The demon stared at her with fear in his eyes, knowing he would never escape. Half his body was trapped in the ground, the holy energy too painful for him to keep going or pull himself free. Kagome growing bored with him, released her holy arrow and spun away from him. Not bothering to witness the destruction of the shadow demon she headed back to her son.

The barrier around the village fell as she walked through it, stopping in front of her son. Placing her hand on the one surrounding him it also fell. Kagome raised her hand to her face, brushing a kiss onto her finger tips, she whispered a silent prayer of peace into her hand. Placing her fingertips onto her sons forehead, his body turned to ash. Catching onto the slight breeze that swept the field, the ashes fluttered away, scattering itself to the far reaches of Japan.

Falling to her knees, Kagome sobbed into the bark of the tree, afraid to open her eyes to the spot her baby had previously occupied. Keeping her eyes closed, she ran from the tree towards the useless well. Legs colliding with the hard bark of the well, a yelp of pain escaped her as she stumbled forward into it. Relief passed through her, the fright of losing her family escaping her. Until she hit the ground, the magic that she should have felt nowhere to be seen.

Opening her eyes she stared at the wall of the well before turning her head up toward the top to see the sky instead of the roof of her family's shrine. Waves of anger, sadness, guilt, and pain washed through her body like a tsunami. Crashing into her, knocking the breath from her over and over again.

Gasping for air, she spat the blood that appeared in her mouth. Her heart was bleeding from the inside out, her grief so strong, her holy energy literally ate away at her heart. Blood forming in her mouth, almost choking her.

Her mind began to hallucinate as if she was pumped full of drugs. Her holy energy turned on her, causing her unbelievable distress. She looked down at her hands, and all she could see was blood. The blood of the innocent people her stupid and irresponsible actions, had destroyed. She scrubbed her hands into the ground in an attempt to remove the blood but to no avail. It just seemed to never end her mind howled at the sight, screaming at her that this was her fault, that she had caused all the blood of those innocent individuals to fall upon her hand. Her heart called out for a vengeance she could not seek. Her soul weeped at the taint it felt falling upon it, the darkness her soul was becoming shrouded in.

Kagome collapsed to the ground, passing out from the severe amount of emotions running through her. Her subconscious created a barrier around her, protecting her at a time of vulnerability.

There she slept for hours on end, her body rebuilding its strength to handle the emotions it would surely be put through once she awoke. Her subconscious pushing back the nightmares that began to form in her mind.

As the moon began to set, deciding it had enough drama for one night, Kagome awoke, a chill going deep into her heart, gripping her soul for many years to come.

___________________________________

AN: wooooooooooo!! I am back my pretties and with a freaking vengeance. :D It took me a while to find back the motivation I needed to continue the story. But I seriously love the idea I have for it, and I thought I should share it with the world. Damn straight, so now I will dissappear and continue on to chapter 5. BuhBye!

P.s. Review any thoughts you have or tips, that'll help me.


	5. Confrontations with a Demon Lord

**Confrontations with a Demon Lord**

Kagome awoke with a start, her eyes flashing an electric blue before settling back into a dull gray. Blurry eyes struggled to focus in the darkness, after a few moments finally adjusting. She stared at her dark surroundings, panic ripping through her. _Where the HELL am I?!_ Reaching forward her hand touched the wall in front of her. Dirt crumbled and fell from the spot she touched, hitting the ground in front of her. _Dirt?_ Wiggling around for a better view of her surroundings, a sharp object jabbed her in the behind.

"Oww, fucking son of a...." A shriek erupted from her lips as she spotted the demon skull she had just sat on. Shrieking for what seemed like hours on end, until she finally calmed herself, she let out a sigh. "That was freaking scary." Forcing her legs to move, she stood up to better inspect the area. Maybe some evil demon had taken advantage of the fact that she was asleep and had locked her into a deep, dank, dark dungeon. Yes that sounded right. She remembered putting Shippou to rest, crying a whole lot, and then running... But to where was the real question?

Realizing something, she turned her head up towards the ceiling of her prison and saw a dark sky. Blasted she had fallen into the well... Again, and if that was true, that meant the well didn't work. _Damn it! Just great now I'm stuck in the feudal era, with not a thing to my name, nor with a friend or ally in sight. Just freaking gorgeous... _Tearing up, she pounded her hands into the dirt wall, in an unsuccessful attempt in taking her anger out on it. If someone had called her angry, it would have freaking been an understatement. Punching herself into exhaustion, she leaned back against the wall, rubbing her wet face until it felt raw.

This was not good, she needed to talk to Amaterasu and NOW! Moving to the wall opposite her, she scanned it for a way to get out, she was too tired to use her blasted holy energy to get out. Grabbing a hold of the vines hanging down the walls of the inside, she pulled herself up, climbing towards the mouth of the dry well. Finally reaching the top she clambered to over the edge, plopping down on the grass in front of the well.

Leaning back against the well, she stared up at the night sky. A sigh escaping her lips, she wasn't looking forward to what was ahead of her.

____________________________________

Collecting the last of her focus she scanned the area she occupied for any other persons. Stopping when she came upon the aura of a demon, it seemed it was trying to keep it hidden, but it was familiar. Searching through her mind for a face to go with the aura, her blood went cold.

Rage over took her. It was him.

Anger washed over her, her aura expanded, crackling with pure energy. She shot forward, racing to meet him in the clearing below the God Tree.

Stopping a good distance from the edge of the clearing, she raised her hands, her ki forming into a large bow and arrow. Knotching her arrow onto the bow, she pulled it back and held it taut, awaiting for the arrival of the owner of that aura.

Sesshoumaru crashed through the trees, his eyes a blood red, scanned her over as a snarl ripped from his mouth. His aura was full of rage, it being so strong, the red of the emotion was even visible to the naked eye. Whatever had happened to Sesshoumaru had gotten him really mad, really, really mad.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru, a demon lord, especially you, should never roam the lands with your demon let loose. Surely your smart enough to realize that?" She remarked, her facial expression bored with what she saw before her. Jeeze, Sesshoumaru should know better.

He glared back at her, the bitch had dared to insult HIM! The beast having full control of his master, luckily at that instant, growled back at her, angered at the way she spoke to him. "Bitch." He snarled.

Kagome stiffened as the word was carelessly flung from his lips at her. Narrowing her eyes, she willed herself to ignore his poor choice of a word. She needed to calm his beast somehow, before he did something he would regret, if that was possible for the ice-encased demon.

Lowering her hands, she let the bow and arrow dissipate before completely disappearing. "Beast, return control to your master and remove yourself to your prison. You are but only embarrassing yourself and your master."

The beast snarled at her before lunging forward, claws extended. Slashing its claw at her shoulder, it only grazed her skin, leaving four lines above her breast.

Kagome had dodged his claws enough that she was only lightly grazed. She looked down at her qipao, disdain evident on her face. Her favorite qipao had been mercilessly ripped by that stupid demon. The slash had ripped the top halter part, the swell of her breast lay exposed to the demons eyes.

Snapping her head up, she glared at the demon in front of her, he was sooo going to get it. "Don't want to play fair do you beast? Okay. I have some tricks up my sleeve."

After her words Kagome throw herself to the side, effectively distancing herself from the demon. Throwing her hands up a barrier formed around the demon, encasing him with her pure energy.

The beast snarled and growled, as it attempted to rip apart the barrier with its claws. Each time its hand made contact with the barrier, they were burnt from the holy energy, this only helped to anger him more.

Forming an arrow and bow with her hands, she drew it taut and then released it. It flew straight into the barrier, causing it to explode before instantly falling back into place.

The beast yelped at the explosion of holy energy, backing up for a moment to keep from being burnt. It turned its blood red eyes at the female who sent the arrow of holy energy at him, a scowl gracing his lips.

Moving farther back until it almost hit the other end of the barrier, the beast parted its legs, placing its feet shoulder length apart, before rocking on the spot. Once enough momentum was gained, it propelled itself forward, intent on slamming through the barrier to break it apart.

Kagome stared at the beast's actions, wondering at what the hell he was doing. She watched him back up, go into a strange stance and then run, that's when it finally hit her. The freaking idiot was going to try and slam through the barrier in _hopes_ of breaking it apart to reach her. Demon lords were soo stupid, she thought.

Raising her hand slightly, the barrier fell before he could impact it and he was sent flying into a tree, head first, knocking him cold

_Well..._. She mused, _that's one way of subduing a stupid demon lord's beast._ Snickering to herself, she walked up to where the demon lord lay, peacefully... If you could call it that, sleeping. Placing her hand on his head, she felt for the tell tale bump. Finally finding it, it was the size of a freaking orange.

Collapsing next to the sleeping Lord, Kagome laughed until her face was wet from the tears, that had been hilarious. Raising herself using her elbows, she half lay next to him, staring at his face. So... What was she going to do with him now? She couldn't leave him out here, some demon might try and take advantage of his vulnerability.

Resolving on what to do, she grabbed his feet and started to drag him. Well... At least she tried to, he was so damn heavy, she had only succeeded in moving about six feet. Ungracefully dropping his legs to the ground, she walked over him, and sat on his chest, then par took in staring at his handsome face.

Now what should she do? Staring and staring and staring and staring, she stared for what seemed like hours, which was actually only two minutes, when his golden eyes snapped open, and his hand shot up to grab her throat in a vice grip.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, let me go you idiot!" She shrieked in his ear so loudly he dropped her.

Sesshoumaru backed up from the loud miko and placed a hand upon the bump that graced his head. It freaking hurt! He had a splitting headache, and the wench's scream had successfully made the hammers beat faster and harder, which seemed to him next to impossible.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he stared at the little miko who he had unceremoniously dropped on her rump. "Wretch, why is this sesshoumaru here?" He demanded.

"Well you see, Mr. Ice Lord. I was minding my own business just drowning in my sorrows, when I felt your stupid aura coming towards me. I went to meet you at the edge of the clearing, when your dumbass crashed through the trees, with your demon let loose all crazy like!" She yelled, before snickering the next part. "And then! Aha, I trapped you in my barrier, and then you tried to be smart, which might I add didn't work, and attempted to fly through my barrier. Then I let it fall and your stupid self went straight into the tree, knocking you out for the past ten minutes." Her face that had begun to turn a rosy red, slowly faded back to ivory as she greedily gasped for air, after her long life story.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman before him, scanning her over. He sniffed at the air, she hadn't lied, probably exaggerated a little, but her story was clean.

"Um, Sesshou," She whispered, "why was your demon loose? We both know you being a demon lord, that should never happen." She questioned him.

Sesshoumaru simply stared back at her, contemplating her words. She was correct of course, being a demon lord especially Lord of the Western Lands, his beast should never have been loose. But right now, with his head drumming to its own tune, he couldn't remember why it happened for his life. So instead of answering her, he simply ignored the question as if were never asked.

Kagome hurumphed at the arrogance of the spoiled little puppy in front of her, but then a laugh escaped her lips. Sesshoumaru towered above her, looking at her through the corner of his eyes, what could the female be laughing about now.

"You don't remember do you?!" She laughed, each word escalating to a louder volume. "Hahaha, that make out session with the tree, must have knocked some marbles loose." She giggled, "This is just too funny."

Rolling on the ground and laughing hard to herself, she didn't see when the Ice Prince stepped forward and pulled his leg back before sending it forward, kicking her right in the ass.

Jumping up as the foot connected with her behind, she yelped from the pain. Landing a few feet away, she rubbed her rump while scowling at the demon staring at her with a bored expression.

"Keh! Was that freaking necessary Sesshou? I think not." Grumbling to herself she got off the floor, brushing herself off and then focusing on the large rip in her qipao. "Oi, you owe me a brand new qipao. This was my favorite." She growled, before mumbling the last part. "Stupid ice ladened snow prince, has a freaking stick up his arse, idiot ripped my clothing -"

"What did you say?" He snapped back, did she seriously think he couldn't hear her?

Squeaking out the words, "uh... Nothing Sesshoumaru, absolutely nothing." She turned back to look at him.

Straightening her posture, her face turned dark. "Sesshoumaru, where the FUCK were you while we were battling Naraku?! I distinctly remember you informing me that you would BE there! So WHERE were you?" She yelled, her voice filled with anger.

Sesshoumaru winced at the high pitch her voice had taken, his headache increasing another notch. "Silence yourself ningen, this Sesshoumaru answers to no-one," he hissed at her.

"Well guess what? Your gonna answer to me. Cause I WILL get an answer!" She shrieked back, the arrogant pompous ass, who did he think he was? A king?

In the blink of an eye, Kagome's neck was once again within his vice grip. She struggled to keep her ki under control, she didn't need to purify him. Well not right now at least.

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself. This Sesshoumaru does not answer to anyone." He sneered in her face. Giving her a neck a good shake for emphasis.

Anger radiated off her in waves as she snapped at his reply. "Yah! That's why you repeated yourself you pompous ass!" Grabbing his hand with both her own, she forced her ki to rush forth from them burning him.

Sesshoumaru dropped her the second the pure energy burned him. His hand began to turn a dark red, so raw that just the sway of the wind made his hand sting.

Baring his fangs, he hissed at her and ignored the burning of his hand. Wrenching Tokijin free of his obi, he raised it towards her. "Insolent pup, this Sesshoumaru will show you what real pain feels like." Running straight at her, he raised the katana to guard his body in case of any surprise attacks by her.

Kagome just stood there staring at him like he had just turned into a little puppy, with big huge golden eyes, and a little fluffy white body. _Aww kawaii! _Shaking her head of those ridiculous thoughts, she spun to the side, easily dodging the point of his sword,

Throwing her hands up towards him, a bullet of energy shot at him, hitting him in the side and throwing him once again, into a nearby tree. Bracing himself, he maneuvered his body so that his feet landed on the trunk of the tree before pushing himself off, propelling himself towards her.

Kagome seeing him attempting to do the same thing again, twirled to the side once again, easily dodging the point of his sword. She felt like she was a ballerina.

Sesshoumaru noticing a weak spot, came to a stop. He stood there watching as she continued to twirl on one spot, as if she were some idiot dancing in private, when she was a warrior priestess in a battle. Forcing himself not to roll his eyes. He circled her at a distance as if stalking her, he was the predator and she was his prey.

Kagome continued to twirl on her own accord, ignoring the presence of the demon Lord currently circling her. As she twirled she raised her hand to her chest as if adding hand movements.

Coming to an abrupt stop, facing Sesshoumaru, there was a bow and arrow in her hands. Without even a pause, she shot the arrow. Narrowly missing him as he dodged just in time.

"Oh poo Sesshou, your no fun." She mumbled, forming another arrow, notching it before letting it fly.

Sesshoumaru uneasy at how she was just carelessly letting her arrows fly, jumped to the side.

Kagome began twirling again, the bow never leaving her hand. She continued to form arrows and let them fly as she twirled in a circle. She was sure to hit her mark sooner if not later.

Sesshoumaru grew antsy as more arrows flew in his direction each time he jumped out of the way or dodged one. What was this stupid human doing? Even though she wasn't seriously battling, he could easily tell she wasn't holding back when she shot the powerful arrows at him.

Sliding to the side of her, he dropped to a crouch as an arrow flew past where his head used to be.

"You having fun Sesshoumaru? Come on big fella, lighten up, ne?" She giggled as she continued to shoot arrows at the poor demon lord. It sucked to be him right about now.

"Stop your blasted games, Miko. Fight me like a man!" He yelled back. This slip of a woman was getting on his nerves.

Stopping, her back facing him, her mouth formed into a scowl. "That's rude! I am NOT a man! Do **I **look like a man?" She snapped turning to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his luck of hitting one of the miko's nerves. "Hn, you are sufficiently female." He remarked back, the bored expression falling back in place.

"Oh you..." She growled, shooting an arrow at him.

Sesshoumaru laughing on the inside at her stupidity, for thinking that would work again, moved to jump to the side. But when the arrow fell short of him about four feet, he looked up at the miko, a smug look gracing his features.

"Looks like you can't even make a straight shot when your angry, Miko. Tsk tsk, I would have thought you better than that."

"Ya, you think so? Look down idiot."

Looking down at his feet he noticed the grass turned from green to blue. Oh no. Moving to step of the odd blue grass, his feet wouldn't obey him. It was as if they were glued to the ground.

"What form of dark magic is this witch?"

"Oh shut your lip fluffy, me dark? Puh-lease. Kneel."

To his dismay, his body yielded to her command, and he found himself in a kneeling position, facing her. He had no control of his body. _How very degrading...._

Walking towards him until she stood directly in front of him, she bent down, moving her head so that her face was inches from his own.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you know your really pretty when your mad. If you ignore the whole frosty-the-snow-i-want-to-bite-you look your giving me." She smirked.

Gracefully snorting, if that was possible, he retorted. "This Sesshoumaru is not 'pretty' woman."

"Sure fluffy. Now let's try this again. Where were you during the battle against Naraku? Answer truthfully, oh great demon lord."

"As this Sesshoumaru once said, this -"

"Oi, you'll be here a long time if you don't cooperate, Sesshou. I think you owe me that much at least, since you were absent." She said cutting him off, and supplying him with a pinch on the cheek. "That was for the kick."

Sighing inside himself, he yielded to her request. This ONE time! "This Sesshoumaru was traveling to the Western Lands on a normal patrol, when the wind sorceress paid a visit. She informed this Sesshoumaru of the battle that would commence today-"

"Okay okay okay, but where were you?"

"Don't cut me off ningen."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru decided leaving Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un at the Western Palace was the best course of action. On the way there unfortunately, one of Naraku's minions attacked us. This Sesshoumaru battled against it, but realized too late it was a distraction." He sighed, mumbling the last part. "In this Sesshoumaru's carelessness, I did not realize another demon which had somehow hid its scent. Had come and slaughtered them without my realization. When I found them, it was too late. I could not bring back any of them."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, i'm so sorry. I didn't know, I would never have attacked you then." She whimpered as fresh tears sprang to her eyes before letting themselves fall.

"This Sesshoumaru killed the second minion, but by then I was so enraged my inner beast broke through its prison, gaining control. It howled for blood."

Kagome fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around him, ignoring the stiffening of his body.

"I'm so sorry Sesshou, if I had known I would never have picked that fight with you."

Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly at her words. "Ningen, prove your regret and release this Sesshoumaru."

Brushing away the tears, she laughed sheepishly at his words. "He he, ya sorry 'bout that."

She stepped back, and watched as the blue faded back to green. Sesshoumaru stood, straightening his posture. Kagome stepping forward and placed her hands on his kimono. She brushed a few specks of dirt off his kimono in a futile attempt of being helpful.

Sesshoumaru's hand shot up and grabbed her own. She stared at his hand seeing the tell tale burn marks caused by her ki.

"Sorry about that too, Sesshou"

"It does not bother me woman, do not worry yourself. It will be gone by the end of the day, and stop with that infernal butchering of this Sesshoumaru's name."

Giggling at his comment, she raised her eyes to stare back into his own. She became mesmerized by the gold that stared back at her, there was an emotion back there but she wasn't sure what.

A shiver ran through her, from her head to her toes, as she stared into the youkai's eyes. Something about them held her, seized control of her own, she couldn't break away from his gaze.

Sesshoumaru seeing this, forced his eyes from hers, effectively breaking the trance. Kagome realizing what had just happened and that his hand still held her own, began to blush. Her cheeks becoming a rosy pink.

Stepping away from her, Sesshoumaru scanned the clearing for any other life-form. Where was Inuyasha, and the rest of her rag-tag group? He said as much.

"Feh! Don't be rude Sesshou."

"Answer."

"There... There... All gone."

"Surely, you did not lose to that disgusting hanyou. But if so this Sesshoumaru shall take great pleasure in ripping Naraku piece from piece." He said stepping away from her, moving towards the forest.

"Stop Sesshou!" She yelled. "There dead all of them, Naraku as well. There all dead." She whimpered into her hand as tears poured from her eyes.

"What happened miko, tell me." He demanded, he was getting irritated with all her crying.

"I killed them!" She shrieked, but her voice became ghostly quiet with the second part. "I was irresponsible. I absorbed the jewel and shot an arrow at Naraku. I didn't realize till later that I hadn't meditate to control my newly gained power. The arrow... I put too much energy into it, and it exploded. I was knocked away from the clearing, and when I finally woke up and went back, they were all dead. They were just lying there so peacefully, as if... " She choked on her tears. "... As if they were only sleeping. But their not, their dead. Because of me!"

He stood there, towering over her, listening to her words. So Inuyasha was gone, it was his right to remove him from this world and no-one else's. But this slip of a woman had done so, and by a horrible accident.

"Kagome, stop." He whispered, his words gentle in a way, but hard with the command.

She stopped crying and looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. He lowered himself next to her, raising his hand to touch her chin. He stared into her gray eyes, they swirled blue, what an odd mixture.

"You may mourn the death of your friends and allies. You may mourn your loss. You may feel guilty for your actions, and the outcome of them. But stop this at once. Sitting here, wallowing in self-disgust and pity will not help you. Do not punish yourself and wonder at the what if's for an action you cannot reverse. Let it go, Kagome. There is much, I hear, ahead of you."

She stared into his amber eyes, and saw a respect that she had never witnessed from him before. Easing himself from the ground, he turned from her and walked to the forest.

"Don't forget my words Kagome." He whispered, looking back at the silent miko crumpled on the floor one last time before disappearing into the forest.

She stared at his back until she could no longer see him. What did he mean by there is much ahead of her? How would he know? Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts. She would talk to Amaterasu for guidance, she didn't know what lay ahead of her. But right about now she needed a push into some direction because she didn't know which way to turn.

Walking towards to God Tree, she settled herself below it and stared at the sun that stood high in the sky, guiding her every movement.

____________________________________

**AN: chapter five finished and uploaded. Congratulations to me. XD. Wow, okay now I'm gonna go and start on chapter six, like I said. Hopefully it will be uploaded and complete by the end of tomorrow. Bye for now!**


	6. Unrequited Affections

**DISCLAIMER: NO OWN INUYASHA **

**UNREQUITED AFFECTIONS**

"Ugh, I'll never get used to the hard floor even with a futon. What I would do for a Western bed right about now." Kagome rolled of the futon she had been sleeping on for the past week. Grumbling under her breath about how they needed to invent the bed, she yanked the thin blanket off the futon and folded it neatly. Placing it at the foot of the futon, she sat back down on it.

Looking around at her surroundings, she sighed as she remembered the hut she used to sleep in when she was at Edo village. She wouldn't lie, a castle was much nicer, but Kaede's hut was more familiar to her.

She looked around taking in her surroundings since she hadn't bothered doing that since she was graciously provided it. The futon lay neatly against the corner of two walls, usually spread with luscious silk sheets; she had removed them, giving them to the owner of the castle, Hojibo. She had thanked him graciously for his kindness of allowing her to use them but she knew he was just attempting to gain her affections. Ha, if only he knew how hard a task that would be.

Directly across from the futon was a large wooden door, thankfully with a lock. Next to it was a tall dresser for guests to place their wears in. It was a dark wood that smelled like pine but she didn't really know trees so it never really seemed significant. Atop the dresser was a little golden statue of Buddha, in all his glory. In front of it was a little glass jar adorned with beautiful flowers. Inside the jar incense was lit letting off a pleasant scent.

Buddha was surrounded by other little statues of different Shinto deities. One that struck her was the little statue of Amaterasu. It was wrong, she looked nothing like that. In her meditations she had caught momentary glimpses of Amaterasu in her mind as she spoke to her. She snickered to herself wondering as to where Hojibo could have possibly gotten it.

Anyways, she looked to the right of her and glanced momentarily at the smaller dresser. This one had to separate dressers; a large plank of wood was securely placed on the top. It was made out of the same dark would of the other dresser. Atop it were little cases of makeup, combs, brushes, and bottles of perfume. The room was obviously for a female, or maybe Hojibo had them moved here when he found out that she was to stay in his castle. She wouldn't put it past him.

Leaving the bed, she moved to said dresser and plopped down on the seat in front of it. It was a stool that had the softest cushion atop it, made out of silk and feather. She gazed at herself in the mirror, mutely admiring the change she was still not used to. Grabbing a brush off the dresser, she ran it through her hair a hundred times. What? Everyone had their little rituals, this was hers.

"Ninety-five… ninety-six… ninety-sev -"

She was cut off by a knock on the door. Turning to look at it and give a reply, the knob jingled before the door opened. So much for a lock, it seemed the people here didn't know what a _locked door_ meant.

Gazing up, she stared at Hojibo standing there in all his glory. He was adorned in a black silk robe; he even had the gold trimmings. _What a silly little man. _She thought. His long dark brown hair was let down his back, cascading in waves to his knees. On his feet he wore gold slippers that look of the softest possible material.

Pausing from inspecting his attire, she gave him a chance to clear his throat and catch her attention.

"My dear Kagome-ue -" He began, speaking as if she was literally the excellence on high.

"Hojibo-san, it's Kagome. Just Kagome." She frowned at him, annoyed at how he couldn't take a hint. If he thought using such an honorific after her name would score him points he was sadly mistaken. Funny enough, he did remind her of Hojo, personality and looks.

"Alright… Kagome, but if I leave out honorific's, you should too."

"Hn, fair enough… Hojibo. Please continue." She replied, becoming bored with his flirting, the man didn't take a hint, and it was infuriating.

"As I was saying, Kagome -" He smirked while saying her name, as if he was the only person in the world allowed to drop the honorific's. "… I have come to inform you that there will be a very large celebration given tomorrow night at the Western Palace. I was wondering if you would care to give me the great pleasure of accompanying me." Seeing a frown begin to form on her face, he quickly added the rest for a last second save.

"Seeing as how there will be both demons AND humans, I thought it would be a great chance for you to mediate between the two. Since! It is your mission. I believe it would be quite beneficial."

Contemplating what he had just said, she gave a few moments thought to decide whether it indeed would be for the best. She had been travelling the lands of Japan for over four years now persuading demons and humans to put their differences aside and at least co-existent in peace and harmony. She couldn't force them to become the best of friends, but she could teach them to at least accept one another if nothing else.

Looking back at Hojibo, she noticed him flinching and twitching every so often as if afraid of her answer. She smirked to herself; at least she could intimidate the annoyance.

"I accept. I would enjoy accompanying you to the celebration."

"Oh no no, the pleasure and honour is all mine Kagome. You do not know how pleased I am that you shall accompany me -" _I think I do…_ she thought before returning her attention back to what he was saying. "I will have my personal seamstress attend to you at once. She will fit you for a kimono, so we can go in matching." He laughed at his words as if they were funny. "It will be a great occasion, we'll be quite the pair. Now I must go, I wish not to leave your calming presence but I must ensure my servants have everything prepared for the journey. We will set out straight away tomorrow morning, so we reach there on time for the celebration."

Finally finishing his little speech, he bowed to her and then set out to go scare some speed into his servants. He had to have everything right to impress her. About to pass through the door, he passed, a frowned marring his face for a moment before disappearing. Turning back to her he added the last part, before dashing out the room and closing the door behind him in quite a haste.

"Oh I forgot to add. Sakura, the seamstress will also be fitting you for a sleeping gown. We will most likely not leave the palace until the afternoon the next day. We will be sharing a room for that night as well."

Kagome nodded at his words, once again lost in thought until a growl escaped her lips. "HOJIBA!" She screeched, hoping he would hear her and return to the room so she could rip him limb from limb, heal him back together and then repeat from step one.

Far from Kagome's room, Hojibo grinned to himself. He was far enough to pretend he hadn't heard her scream his name. He was _really _looking forward to tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

The knob jingled for a second time that day before the door opened revealing a young woman. Kagome didn't even bother to look at her, and she pouted at the rudeness of the people in this castle. She might as well just leave the door opening, seeing as how everyone kept just walking on in.

Deciding she couldn't really blame the woman, since Hojibo most likely gave her the key; she turned to the female and gave her a slight smile. The woman stood in front of the door, her head bowed, and eyes staring at the floor. Kagome grimaced at her._ What the hell. You have no shame to open my door without knocking, but once you're in my presence your humbled enough to bow your head and await me to address you. Odd, very odd. _

Clearing her throat, Kagome informed the woman in front of her to rise. Her steel blue eyes flicked over her, appraising the woman she saw before her. She was very beautiful to say the least. The woman. No wait.

"What is your name?" Kagome questioned.

"Sakura, milady." She squeaked out.

_Oh yes, Sakura. _She had forgotten Hojibo had told her the name of the seamstress, it just happened to be that half of what Hojibo spoke, she found unimportant, so she tended to block out the other half as well. Anyways, continuing her appraising. Sakura had light brown hair that was just shy of her shoulders. Her face was childishly chubby, but her fine features spoke her age, probably twenty-five. Her eyes were a hazel that matched perfectly with her hair. She was tall, and from what Kagome could tell from looking at her clothing, very slim as well. She had an olive tone to her, darker then most Japanese, even with a lot of sun. Frowning to herself she wondered the girl's heritage, but decided against asking, that was none of her business.

"I-I'm half Japanese and half African." She chirped.

Kagome shocked that the girl had read her mind, just brushed it off. The girl was probably asked her heritage a lot. Nodding her head at her, she swept her hands at the girl, beckoning her to come forward and do her job.

Sakura was uncontrollably jittery from being in just the mere presence of some as important and significant as the Shikon Miko. Of course everyone had heard of the woman that she stood in front of her. She was the one who had defeated Naraku, the great evil. It was such an honour to be standing here next to her, let alone FIT her for a kimono. She would not let her Hojibo-sama down. She would ensure Kagome-kakka looked her absolute best. Gathering her courage, she calmed the jittering and began taking the Miko's measurements.

Kagome glanced at the girl; she was an odd one to say the least. But hey, who was complaining? At least she wasn't rude and disrespectful like some females she had met on her journey. She grimaced as she thought back to some of the encounters she had with… jealous? Yeah whatever, jealous females.

Raising her arms hoping to get it over with as fast as possible so she could go meditate, she turned so Sakura could better measure her. After about ten minutes of measurements, Sakura stepped back, twirling Kagome to face her at the same time. Startled by her actions, Kagome chuckled at how this girl had been so shy before and how her work had brought out a boldness in her.

Sakura looked at Kagome weird for a moment, why was she laughing? Kagome seeing her look, broke at in a grin, she must seem pretty weird. "He he, don't mean I'm just a silly little woman. So… do you enjoy what you do? Being a seamstress I mean." She questioned.

Sakura deciding to just ignore the first part of her words answered her back. "I've always loved it, since I was young. I would help my mother repair the rips in my families clothing. I enjoyed it so much! There were times when there was a not a thing to repair, so I would 'accidentally' rip an outfit. I would gush apologies to my mother and then demand to fix it myself as punishment. Of course my mother knew I loved sewing, but she would allow it anyways…" Her voice trailed off as she realized she was rambling. She was so shocked at herself; all Kagome-kakka had asked was if she enjoyed her job and then she gave her a life story. She almost groaned out loud at her actions, but she couldn't afford to look any worse.

Laughing at the look on her face, Kagome urged her to continue. She rather a good conversation over the quiet any day. "Continue I want to hear more." She smiled at Sakura, showing she didn't mind at all.

"Oh okay…" She mumbled her reply, before clearing her throat and continuing her work. "Well let's see. Oh yes, my mother always knew I loved to sew. She had big hopes for me. She would go out and spend any little loose gold she found on cloth so I could master my passion. I owe it all to her honestly. If it hadn't been for her I never would have gotten this wonderful job here. Not only do I get to do my passion, but Hojibo-sama treats me very well."

A blush crept on her cheeks as she spoke his name. Kagome smiled lightly as she noticed Sakura's face pinkening. So she liked him eh? At least someone liked him that way, because she sure couldn't see how. _Never mind that, I shouldn't think badly of my host. _She focused back on what Sakura was saying, she really needed to stop zoning out when others were talking, it was rude.

"…I really do admire him. He's a very generous man, believe me. He treats me well, better then any of my previous masters to be honest. He's such a wonderful man; I truly care for him…" Blushing even harder at her little slip in words, she bet Kagome realized she liked him. Not good, she didn't want to get in the way of her master's happiness. Of course she had noticed him pining away for Kagome, constantly 'crossing' paths with her. She was in love not denial.

"It's okay Sakura. I can see you care deeply for him, I shall not say I word, I swear. Don't worry though, I don't see him in that light, he is just a gracious host to me." She assured the girl, glad the blush on her face was finally going away. She didn't want to embarrass the girl.

"Thanks Kagome-kakka."

"Don't, don't. Call me Kagome, and that's that." She smiled at the girl. "Are you done now by the way? I must be getting to my meditation, can't have Amaterasu waiting. You know how deities are."

"Yes, I'm all done." She bowed to Kagome, before leaving her to her own devices.

Kagome stared at the door for a moment, before grabbing a ribbon and tying her hair up into a high ponytail. Her hair had grown longer since the transformation, and she couldn't help but ponder on whether to cut it, since it now reached her knees now.

Walking to the door, she stepped out before closing it behind her and heading towards Hojibo's private gardens. Walking past all the bowing servants not paying them much mind, a scowl crept across her face before disappearing at the picture that greeted her in the private gardens. Sitting there under the tree she ALWAYS sat under during her meditations was Hojibo. No surprise at what he was doing either, he was _meditating._ She sucked her teeth, before walking towards him, intent on letting him hear what she had to say about his little stunt that morning.

"Ah Kagome always a pleasure, would you care to join me?" He questioned her, never once opening his eyes as he said it.

Deciding to play along she sarcastically cooed at him, "Oh! Hojibo! How did you _ever _know I was coming? Don't tell me you have been hiding some spiritual power from me?" Of course she had seen him pop an eye open when she had kissed her teeth. But she would pretend like she didn't know that.

"No no, my Kagome. I would never do such a thing. I just guess all this meditation has helped me tune in on my surroundings, if that's possible. I had heard your light graceful footsteps and could almost see you walking towards me; it was like I'd reached enlightenment. Your image does do that." He flirted in a stale attempt to charm her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, replying to his words with a hmm. Going to the opposite side of the tree, she sat, folding her legs and straightened her posture. She slowed her breathing and began to zone out everything and everyone around her. Concentrating she attempted to speak to Amaterasu for the better part of the meditation but it seemed the blasted deity didn't feel very social. Finally giving up and moving on to hone her control on her ki, she was rudely interrupted by a hand on her knee.

Snapping a sapphire eye open, she opened the other one slowly to stare into the hazel eyes of Hojibo. She really wanted to hit him right about now; he was a very annoying man,

"Yes Hojibo? Is there something I can do for you?" She asked the annoyance clearly written in her voice.

"Oh nothing my fair Kagome, I was just admiring your beauty. You look so peaceful and calm when you're meditating. Absolutely stunning." He whispered.

Kagome groaned to herself, she just couldn't be left alone could she? He was always crossing paths with her while she'd been staying at the castle. It was like he had the servants inform him of her location at every moment, which was probably the case. Deciding there was no point of trying to continue meditating because he would most likely sit there and stare at her. She got up off the ground and brushed off her kimono.

Hojibo held out his hand to her, which she hesitantly accepted. She followed behind him, staring at their adjoined hands. She didn't like this one bit; it was as if he was getting bolder with his attempts at charming her instead of backing off. She was pulled into the dining room and then seated at the table. She looked up finally snapping out of her thoughts to look at him sitting to her left at the head of the table.

He sat there staring at her with his hazel eyes, a gleam of something she didn't appreciate, in his eyes. He smiled at her before, snapping his fingers. A couple servants walked in from a hidden door opposite her, platters of food in their hand. The food was placed down before her. Her mouth watered at the sight of the food before her and her stomach growled at having been forgotten about for so long. An embarrassed look glued it self onto her face before being replaced with a look of annoyance when Hojibo chuckled next to her.

Waiting for what seemed like decades for Hojibo to start eating so she could began, she grew more irritated as he stared at her, before he finally placed a piece of meat in his mouth. She could have fainted from hunger at that point, but then that would mean he'd have touch her, and that was something she wanted to avoid.

Picking up her chopsticks, she grabbed a chunk of meat off the platter, placing it atop the rice in her bowl, she then added some vegetables. Nibbling away at her meat, she tried to look occupied with her food, in hopes of Hojibo letting her eat. She could fake tiredness after she was finished, so she could disappear to her room. Grabbing another piece of meat off the plate she raised it to her mouth, drool almost running over her lip at the smell of it.

Shoving the piece in her mouth, she chewed away on it while looking everywhere but at him. Chewing and chewing and chewing, she went for another piece to add to her mouth when she felt something nudge her under the table. Leaning her head back, she took a peek hoping she'd see what was under the table, without drawing any attention to the fact that she was. What she saw made her choke on the piece of meat she was chewing on.

Hojibo had his right hand under the table, his hand slowing creeping up her thigh. Coughing so hard to rid her throat of the murderous meat, her face turned redder than a beet. Hojibo ripped his hand out from under the table and smacked her in the back, trying to help her shake the meat. Kagome spat the meat out and it landed right back into her plate. Looking down at it in disgust, she pushed herself from the table and moved to leave the room.

"Kagome are you okay? Where are you going? Do you need help?" he yelled behind her, still seated at the table and shocked at her actions. He tried to rise but stopped what he was doing at her words.

"No Hojibo stay there. I'm fine… I… uh… Amaterasu… yes… she called me… so I swallowed the meat too fast… don't mind me; don't need any help at all. Bye!" She threw back at him, and ran through the door heading straight for her room.

Hojibo sat there staring at the large doors. What had just happened? He mused to himself that it didn't matter. He would have time with her almost all day tomorrow anyways, he would let her go this time. He picked up his chopsticks and continued to eat, staring off into space while chewing, day-dreaming of having little Hojibo's with Kagome.

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome braced herself against the door, shocked at her actions but at his as well. She had wanted to slap him so hard but she wouldn't dare disrespect him like that, even if he did deserve it. She'd just have distance herself more; make it even clearer she wasn't interested. If he didn't get it then, she might have to lie, something she didn't want to do, but the situation didn't really help much. Of all the castles she was invited into, she had to choose the one with a single horny persistent male owner. Just peachy. Very nice.

Walking over to the little dresser, she sat down in front of the mirror grabbed her brush and continued brushing it from that morning. Staring at herself in the mirror, she absently did her hair until she was satisfied all knots were removed. Gently placing the brush upon the dresser, she grabbed her ribbon off it and tied her hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

Hearing a knock from behind her she turned and beckoned the girl in, already establishing it was her from the aura outside. Standing up as the woman entered the room, they bowed to each other before Sakura spoke.

"I have completed your kimono, Kagome-ka… I mean Kagome. Here it is, I hope you like it. I think it's one of my best works yet." She pulled the kimono from behind her back and unfolded it, letting it fall as she held it by the shoulders. Kagome stared at it with awe easily seen in her eyes. It was lovely.

"I love it Sakura! It's so gorgeous! I can't believe I have the honour of wearing that tomorrow for the celebration. Many thanks." she squealed, bowing to the girl in front of her.

Sakura blushed at her words, happiness flooding through her. "Thank you Kagome, you don't know how much of an honour this is."

"Girl the honours all mine, I'll make sure to tell everyone there that this is a Sakura Design." She chirped. Sakura giggled at her words, thanking her again and then left Kagome to go give Hojibo his matching kimono.

Kagome looked down at the kimono in her hand and a smile lit her face. She hadn't worn something so nice in… she couldn't even remember. She was looking forward to tomorrow night; she felt a little celebration wouldn't do her any harm. Opening the top drawer to the tall dresser, she neatly tucked the kimono into it, grabbing a sleeping gown before heading to the castle's hot spring. A bath was in order before she headed off to bed.

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome peacefully slept, the nicest dream flitting through her subconscious. She dreamt she was sitting under the God Tree eating strawberry pocky, how nice. Rolling onto her back, she growled feeling something poke her side. Grumbling to herself she ignored it and continued to sleep away to her hearts content. Another jab in her side sent her shooting up into a sitting position, her hand holding the neck of her room's intruder.

Squinting her eyes to clear away the dream fog, she focused on the individual in front of her. Moving her head closer she sniffed at him or her, shrugging to herself and then threw the person from her body. Throwing the cover back over her, she snuggled deeper into the rough futon, and attempted to fall back into her dream.

Hojibo picked himself up off the ground, scolding himself for putting his person into that position. He should have been smarter then that, she was a warrior priestess, so her reaction to his rude way of awakening her should have been expected. Kneeling beside her futon, he grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her, whispering for her to wake up.

Kagome grumbled into the pillow becoming very irritated with whoever was in her room. The idiot was shaking the sleep out of her, not helping her cause. After another minute of the shaking, she resolved to just wake up, might as well save whoever it was from a nasty bruise. Rolling over she sat up in the bed and looked to her right to see the idiot Hojibo. She frowned at him, asking him a silent question with her eyes.

Clearing his throat, he looked away a blush gracing his cheek as he realized how skimpily dressed Kagome was at that particular moment. "It is time we set out on our journey to the Western Palace. Get your things ready and meet me at the front of the castle." He rose from the bed and left the room before he did something that would anger her.

Kagome gazed after him, bewilderment on her face as to why he would leave so soon, but who was she to complain? She scrambled out of the bed, ripping off her sleeping gown and shrugged on her travelling qipao. Grabbing her travelling bag she shoved in everything she had to her name, which wasn't a lot. Opening the top drawer of the dresser she removed the kimono and gently placed it into the bag before closing it.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she removed the ribbon from her hair, shoved it into her pocket and left the room. Running down the halls, she reached the front of the castle in minutes, breathless and her face flushed.

Hojibo turned from speaking to one of his guards to look at his future wife, a smile playing on his lips. The flush of her face, her breathlessness, and the little beads of sweat breaking through the skin on her forehead caused a picture to flash through his mind, lust gracing his heart for the moment before he dashed it away. She was a Miko, pure and untouched and he would make no advances upon her person before he was completely sure she wanted what he wanted.

"Come Kagome, let us begin our journey. If we leave right now, we should reach the palace shortly before the celebration. When we almost reach the palace we will stop at a nearby village and you can change into the kimono then. Get in." He swept his hand towards her "princess carriage". She looked at it for a moment trying to decide whether she could back out now and not look bad. You'd think someone who lived in a castle would have something better to travel in then a cart.

Shrugging her shoulders, she climbed into the cart and seated herself in the back. Hojibo climbed in behind her, seating himself in the front. He looked back at her before taking the reins, and they headed out to the Western Palace.

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome sighed for the trillionth time, she was really tempted to ask 'are we there yet?' but talking to Hojibo was something she didn't want to do. Staring off into space, she sighed again, making it a trillion and one. She was so bored; there was just nothing to do. She had tried meditating but that hadn't worked out well, there were just too much bumps during the ride to hold her concentration. She had tried talking to Hojibo for a while but all he would was flirt with her and try to charm her. She needed real conversation, he was worse than Yuri when she was trying to woo a potential boyfriend. Then she had tried to read but that hadn't worked out since she was almost finished the book anyways. She had read for about an hour when she was finally done, and then to her dismay the story had a million and two loose ends, and the sequel was to come out September 2000. Just wonderful, she'd have to wait almost 500 years for that book.

Now she was grouchy, bored and tired from waking up too early. She wanted to get out of this cramped cart and go for a walk, stretch her legs. They had gone numb on her a couple hours back. Okay, boiling down everything that happened during the day, one conclusion could be reached and easily established. She was pissed. She regretted agreeing to go to the stupid celebration, but she wouldn't lie. It would be a really good chance to speak to some high powered demons about her mission. She had gotten pretty far with the humans, but the demons were less willing to hear her out. Probably because she was... well is a human and a Miko. She didn't like how the odds were against her, but she would find a way. She was Kagome, powerful Miko-deity! She scoffed at herself, she sounded like Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered. It had been almost what four years? Since she'd last seen or spoken to him. She was curious to see how he'd been getting on over the past few years. He was the only person left from her past, and she couldn't deny that she wanted to hold onto him more because of that. Maybe she'd see him tonight at the celebration, since Hojibo said there would very high powered demons there. Smiling, she brightened up more at the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru. At least she had _someone_ here, even if the relationship with that someone wasn't much.

Now in a better mood then before, she hummed to herself to keep entertained as she left her mind drift to what the celebration would be like. She'd never been to one in the Feudal Era before, and she had to admit she was looking forward to it. Her mind slipped off into la la zone, eyes going all starry as they twinkled in the sun. She sighed to herself again but this time of contentment.

Hojibo looked back at; she was a weird one at times. He climbed out of the cart before walking off to speak to the elder Miko who protected the village. After a few moments he returned to the cart. "Kagome, we've arrived at the village. This Miko -" he began, pointing at the aged woman beside him. "She will escort you to a hut where you can change into your kimono. Be back here immediately after, we cannot be late for the celebration." After his words he walked off in the opposite direction of the hut he had pointed out to her and went inside.

Removing herself from the cart, Kagome followed the elder Miko into her own hut. She placed the travelling bag onto the ground and then surveyed the room. It was small, really small, but homely. There was a futon in one corner, a fire pit in the other and a little shelf with herbs and medicines on it. It was obviously the hut of the elder Miko staring her down.

Looking the Miko into her eyes, she smiled at her. "My name is Kagome. What is yours?" she questioned.

The elder Miko scoffed at her before walking out. "It is Hitori."

Kagome stared off after her wondering if she had offended her in anyway but could not think of a thing. Shrugging her shoulders she decided not to dwell on what upset the woman and began to change. Removing her travelling clothes, she neatly folded and placed them into her bag. Unfolding the beautiful kimono, she easily slipped it on, having become used to wearing them during her eight years in the Sengoku Judai. Tying her obi, she twirled for the moment and watched how the loose bottom swirled around her. The kimono was absolutely gorgeous, she wished Sakura was there for her to thank again. She slipped on her tabi socks and geta sandals, before grabbing her travelling bag and leaving the hut.

Stepping out of the hut, she walked over to the cart and climbed back in; seating herself in the exact same spot as before. She watched the villagers go about their daily chores; once in a while one would stop by her and ask for her blessing. It seemed Hojibo had made it his concern to inform every living soul within the village that she was the revered Shikon Miko. That was probably why the elder Miko had scoffed at her; she must think she was a fake or something. Well if the old bat came by she would make sure she knew that she was no fake.

The villagers who were doing their chores stopped to watch Kagome bless the more bold ones who had gone up to her. They dropped whatever they were doing to go to her, crowding around her, each hoping for their own personal prayer and blessing. Kagome finishing her prayer for a young man, whose daughter was ill, became startled at the crowd that stood around her cart. Seeing Hojibo head her way, she decided she needed to speed up the process or he wouldn't be happy. She'd never seen him 'not' happy and she could wait a little longer before that.

"Alright everyone." She raised her voice above the crowd, who fell instantly silent at her words. "I have to leave in a few moments but I will speak to Amaterasu to bless your town with prosperity for its kindness."

The elder Miko stepped out of a random hut and walked toward her, a scornful look set on her face. "Hush with your lies. You are not the Shikon Miko Kagome. How dare you have your male friend spread such lies around town!" She screeched at her.

The crowd gasped at their honourable Miko's words and looked back at Kagome with disdain on their face, some even with open disgust. Kagome silently fumed at the words of the Miko, her spiritual energy began to rise around her with anger.

"How dare I?" She yelled back, anger seeping into every word she spat at the old bat. "How dare you! For spewing such drivel at me! You bitter old bat! What kind of Miko are you, to willingly disgrace another with your lies? Do you feel better about yourself because you've spat your lies at me and made me look as the villain?"

The elder Miko sucked her teeth; her posture alone spoke of disrespect. "You little brat, do not speak to me like that. I am an elder Miko, older than you by years. Leave with your lover, you wretch!"

The crowd fell silent at the sight before them, if they had ever doubted for a moment that she was the Shikon Miko, they didn't doubt it another. Kagome's aura became stronger, whipping the air around her, her long tresses flying with it. "Your heart is tainted woman; you are no longer a Miko. Have you been lying to these people all this time, telling them that you will protect them? How can someone who's spiritual power has become tainted and useless protect them?" She seethed at the woman standing before her, shock on her face from her lie getting exposed.

Raising her right hand out in front of her, palms out facing the elder Miko, she sucked what was left of the Miko's spiritual body before shoving it into the body of another woman. The young woman stood there taking the onslaught of energy that forcing itself into her body. Her eyes glazed over at the power that filled her body. She fell to her knees, her head bowed as she breathed heavily to control what was inside of her.

"You do not deserve to wear the name Miko. Go change your clothes! I never want you to wear the garbs of a Miko again; your lies are no longer believed. I pity you." Looking to the young woman who she had just bestowed spiritual energy, her eyes narrowed. "And you. You will continue to protect your village, since this wench -" She spat at the elder woman. "Can no longer do it. I have given you her spiritual power, because I can see into your heart. You have the ability to be good. It is your choice to follow down the path I have graciously bestowed upon you. Do your village justice; there is no one else to. She will train you in the ways of a Miko as punishment for her sins."

Turning from the woman, she seated herself once again, stewing in her own anger. She had no more to say, she wanted to leave and to leave now. She turned to look at Hojibo who was sitting at the front also staring at her. "Well get a move on, let's go." She grumbled at him, in no mood for his bullshit. He blinked twice before nodding his head and they set off towards the Western Palace.

Kagome sat there for the rest of the right, deadly silent as she had contemplated her actions. She had never done what she had just done before, but she knew it had been the right decision. The young woman she had given the spiritual power, had the capability of goodness, more so even then any other woman there. She would live up to her position; Kagome knew it in her heart.

"We are here, Kagome." Hojibo called back over his shoulder. She had scared the shit out of him with that scene at the village. He had known she was powerful but when she sucked one Miko's energy out and given it to the young woman, he had nearly pissed his pants. He'd have to try not to get on her bad side or he would get burned.

Kagome looked passed his head at the beautiful sight before her. A gasp passed her rosy lips as she stared at the Western Palace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A solitary tear slide down her cheek, going unnoticed by the Miko. She continued to stare up at the glory of the Palace as they passed through the gate, into the great Village of the West. She didn't even notice the silver figure that stood behind a window staring down back at her.

­________________________________________________________________________

**AN: He he he, so its one day late, but that****'s okay. Its longer then my usual chapters which I am very proud of. I think writing is becoming easier for me, so this wasn't hard at all. I just typed away, and left what I felt was needed and erased what wasn't. Anywhoo, I'm off to bed now since it is 3:10 in the morning. Jeeze I need to stop with these late nighters, anyways. Bye! Review peeps. XD**


	7. To Dance with a Demon Prince

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING HAS CHANGED IN THE PAST 24 HOURS. DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**TO DANCE WITH A DEMON PRINCE**

**AN: Umm,, I liked this way better :D**

The shoji screen slide to the side, revealing a beautiful woman. She gracefully stepped into the room, moving to the side to allow the male accompanying her in. Turning from him, her long dark tresses swirling around her, she headed straight for the mirror to prepare herself for the celebration. Seating herself on the soft stool, she stared in the mirror, trying to decide how to do her hair and make-up. The male behind her spoke, but she just ignored what he said. Taking a brush from the dresser, she smoothed it down her long blue-black hair, until all the tangles were gone. Opening a little jar, she removed some sheen before rubbing it through her hair, a shine coating her tresses. She then held up her hair, screwing up her face as she tried to think of ways to do it. _Maybe I should cut my bangs that would probably look good._ Standing up from the seat, she moved across the room to her traveling bag, she opened said item then removing a pair of scissors she always carried with her.

The male looked at the item in her hands oddly. "Kagome what is that in your hand? I've never seen anything like it before." He questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Don't mind it Hojibo, if I tried to explain what it is to you, you still wouldn't understand." She replied as she seated herself before the mirror once again.

Combing her hair to fall behind her back, she combed a chunk of hair to cover her forehead and fall into her face. Putting the comb back onto the dresser, she picked up her scissors and moved them at the angle she wanted to cut. Finally deciding on how best to cut, she snipped in a frenzy for a few more moments before, replacing the scissors back on her dresser and smiling in triumphant. She'd cut her bang at a slanted angle, just like she'd see in a magazine once. From the left it was cut exactly at her brow, the bang continued, the slant going down to the right side where it ended a little below her jaw bone. The bang covered her right eye, in a seductive way.

Breaking out in a grin at accomplishing her task, she took a silk ribbon that matched her kimono and tied her hair into a high bun. Grabbing decorative chopsticks off the dresser she shoved them into her hair, satisfied at her work. Looking at Hojibo from the mirror she watched him stare at her in wonder.

"Is there a reason you're staring Hojibo-san?" she questioned him, annoyed at the staring. She continued her little ritual by applying a soft shine to her lips, so they sparkled. She then drew slim lines above her lashes on both eyes.

"No my dear Kagome, I'm just surprised at how easily you would cut your hair." He remarked to her. He was actually pleased at the cut of her bang; she looked more attractive with it.

She mumbled a hn and continued to apply little bits of make-up before deciding that was enough. Rising from the stool, she turned back to Hojibo, signalling for them to finally depart to the celebration. He jumped from the bed and stumbled to the sliding screen before opening it and turning back to her. Raising his arm to her, she gracefully stepped forward and took it. They walked out, ready to attend the ball.

________________________________________________________________________

Sesshoumaru stood before his throne, waiting for the servant to announce all the attendants of the ball. He was getting bored fast and the celebration hadn't even started. He didn't even know why his blasted cousin had insisted on having a celebration for his six hundredth birthday. Surely a cake would have suffused, even though he wouldn't have eaten it, but it would have been better then this mockery of a celebration.

If he were anyone but himself, he would have fidgeted in his place but he was Sesshoumaru. Staring dully at the large doors that were opposite of him, he waited for the stupid servant to start announcing. This was taking far too long for his liking, he had more important things to do, many documents to read over and sign. Closing his eyes momentarily and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he let out a silent sigh. If the room had any occupants he would never have done that; but it was just him, the manservant, several soldiers and his generals.

A twinge of pain began to throb at the back of his head, just great now he had a headache. Removing his hand from his nose, he flexed his claws, acid hissing in the air startling the soldiers around him. Injecting poison into someone and watching them wither with pain until they died would have been much more entertaining. Retracting the poison back into his hand, he scanned the room for his cousin, his head never once moving.

His thoughts were broken when musicians began entering from a hidden side door, set them selves up and began playing a soft tune. He turned his attention back to the large double doors as they slowly opened to reveal a line of pairs awaiting announcement. A figure stood out from the rest, but they weren't close enough for him to see properly. Straightening his posture once more, he stared down at the pair at the front of the line and waited for his manservant to announce them.

"Lord Taro of the Eastern Lands and his mate Lady Emiko." the manservant announced. The pair walked forward stopping directly in front of him, bowed and then moved to his left where a pair of luscious chairs awaited them. They bowed once more and seated themselves, turning their attention also to the door.

"Lord Takeshi of the Northern Lands and his mate Lady Kazuko." The servant continued. The pair did exactly as the prior couple except seating themselves to Sesshoumaru's right.

"Lord Yoichi of the Southern Lands and his sister Lady Yoshiko." Spoke the manservant. Waiting for the pair to bow and be seated, he sped up the process now that the four most important pairs had been announced. As he announced the other names of the pairs, they all bowed quickly and moved to the side for the celebration to begin.

"Lord Noboru and Lady Hotaru… Lord Jurou and Lady Manami… Lord Schihiro and Lady Chou…"

Sesshoumaru stood watching as each pair bowed and skittered off to different locations in the large room. The lesser Lords and Ladies were unimportant to him since he rarely associated with them, unless to give them orders. He glanced momentarily at Lord Takeshi who was also looking particularly bored. He continued to stare at the Lord until a name that was announced caught his attention. He snapped his eyes back at the pair that walked into the room and bowed to him.

"Lord Hojibo and Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko." The manservant announced a tremor ran through his voice, he was clearly afraid of the Miko that walked by him.

Hojibo and Kagome walked forward to him and bowed before walking off. He stared off after Kagome, his eyes never removing from her person during the announcements. She had caught him staring a couple times and a blush would touch her cheek before fading when she turned away from him. Hojibo to his anger would look between them and then back at him, a look of disdain spreading across his face before he caught Sesshoumaru's glare and it quickly faded away to fright.

Lord Yoichi watched Sesshoumaru from a far, a frown marring his handsome face. He followed Sesshoumaru's gaze to the beautiful Miko that had been announced moments earlier. She was certainly beautiful for a human, more beautiful than many of the demonesses he had seduced. She was different from the rest though, she had to be if this little Miko was brave enough to attend a demon-infested ball without purifying half the building.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, his mind going a mile a second (a minute made him seem dumb). She looked absolutely delicious. She stood there wearing the most revealing kimono he had ever seen. Instead of the normal top half, hers was opened out to reveal her neck and collar bone, her ivory tone skin glistening in the light. The folds of the kimono hung off the sides of the shoulder, it was held up with a light pink ribbon tied in the front instead of the back. The sleeves of the kimono were long, reaching down to the floor and pooled around her. There was an intricate design around them of little clouds and flowers. The bottom of her kimono was looser than normal ones as well; it swirled around her to the ground. Her hair was tied up into a high bun with pink decorative chopsticks; a sexy bang fell down into her face covering her right eye. Her lips were a juicy red that glossily shone. Her eyes sparkled an uncommon azure that matched well with her eyeliner.

He cleared his throat as he felt a lump form right behind his Adam's apple. Ripping his gaze from her when he realized that the manservant had finished announcing names, and every one was waiting for him to speak, he began but was cut off by his cousin.

"Welcome everyone to the celebration of the Western Lands. You have all been asked to join us as we celebrate Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, nine hundredth birthday." She began, the crowd clapping their applause for the Lord.

"We will begin the night by mingling a little as we wait for the banquet to be served. We will then dance the night away until early morning. Thank you for joining us and have a wonderful time." She finished, looking up at her cousin and laughed at the expression on his face. "What? You were taking too long to start, and I'm hungry." She skipped away to her mate deciding she didn't want to be anywhere near her cousin if he was angry.

Sesshoumaru stared off after her, annoyance shining through his eyes. The little twit, he'd get her back soon enough. Seating himself on his throne, he stared off at the attendants of his ball. He placed a bored expression onto his face, waiting for them to one by one visit him to give their words of congratulations. He didn't need them of course, he could care less what the people here thought, but it was tradition and so he would do it.

Pair by pair stopped before his throne to bow and speak their words of congratulations and blessings. He would merely nodded at there words, never once speaking a word. Why bother. Another pair walked up to him and began to talk as he scanned the room for Kagome. He hadn't seen her since the announcements were being made. Using his demon abilities he tried to find her through her aura. Since she was a Miko in a room full of youkai and humans it was easy enough for him to find her but what he saw made his jaw clench in anger.

Standing by her side was Hojibo his hands possessively wrapped around her waist. Her body was stiff and her face clearly shown annoyance, she obviously didn't want him to touch her. But that wasn't what made his blood boil; speaking to her was Lord Yoichi, the philandering fool. He was obviously trying to get on her good graces. Remembering that Lord Yoichi was unmated and had come with his sister, he almost groaned as he felt a clawed hand rest on his shoulder.

He turned his head up to the side, finding himself looking into Yoshiko's green eyes. The tigress moved from behind, stepping forward and slid her hand down his shoulder to his arm. Possessiveness was clearly written on her face as she stared into his gold eyes with lust in her own. Sesshoumaru almost shivered from disgust, the demoness never knew when to stop.

"Lady Yoshiko-san, remove your hand from my arm at once." He snapped at her, maybe showing a little anger would get the point across.

Yoshiko stared back at him; the lust in her eyes just grew to another level which irritated him even more. "Sesshou… don't be like that." She pouted before continuing, "hm, I like it when your feisty. Call me Yoshiko, we've known each other for centuries surely you could drop the honorific's by now?" She replied, a giggle escaping her lips.

Sesshoumaru ripped his eyes from hers and went back to staring at Kagome. She wasn't worth a reply. Yoshiko watched him, angry at how he just ignored her, not even giving her an answer. She followed his gaze to where he was staring, finding the person to be the Miko. She scoffed at her; she was just a lowly human and a Miko to make it worse. She didn't have to worry about the filth. She smirked when she thought of an idea.

"Sesshoumaru…" she began, "would you care to accompany me to my brother? I'm sure he would be pleased to speak to you." Sesshoumaru looked back at her momentarily before replacing his eyes on Kagome again and nodded his head. Leaving the throne, he nodded to Yoshiko to follow behind him as he set forth to reach the Miko. Yoshiko seeing that he was planning to leave her behind ran up to his side and looped her arm into his. She smiled up at his face, trying to look innocent. Something that didn't work very well for her. Sesshoumaru merely just ignored her presence once more and kept walking to where Kagome stood.

__________________________________________

Kagome felt the most powerful aura in the room as it slowly came closer to her, already knowing it was Sesshoumaru. She grabbed Hojibo's arm from behind her and moved it back to his side, using her eyes to tell him to keep his hands to himself. He at least had the grace to look abashed at the scolding and meekly nodded his head, turning back to Lord Yoichi.

Yoichi who had watched the whole scene pass by in front of him, smirked. She obviously wasn't attached to the pathetic human. His chances just doubled. "So Lady Kagome, do you have a mate?" he asked anyway even though he already knew the answer.

Kagome looked impatiently at the demon in front of her. He was very handsome, more so then a lot of demons she had met. Yoichi had pumpkin-orange hair with black streaks. His eyes a dark shade of orange and between them was a demon marking of a red diamond. He looked to be about two inches taller than her. He wore a deep blue silk kimono with an insignia of a tiger at the bottom in gold. She could tell that under his kimono he had a lean athletic body. He carried an air of arrogance that she didn't like; he even spoke like a snake charmer.

"No Lord Yoshiko-san, I do not have a mate." she retorted. She didn't like how the demon dropped the honorific's so quickly. Anything he wanted from her surely wasn't good.

He grinned at her words, "No mate? A beautiful Miko such as yourself Kagome should surely have a mate. I'm surprised that some handsome demon hasn't snatched you up already." Chuckling, his deep seductive voice was cut off easily by the clearing of another's throat. He turned to see Sesshoumaru arrive and join them, his sister Yoshiko wrapped around his arm. "Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru it is a pleasure of course. May I congratulate you on her nine hundredth birthday, your getting old my liege?"

Sesshoumaru almost snorted at the flattery Yoichi was giving to him, what an imbecile. "Arigatou, Lord Yoichi." He answered back, not bothering to reply to the last part of the sentence. He gave his attention to the blushing Miko standing a couple feet from him. Noticing Sesshoumaru staring at her, she bowed to his person and spoke a couple words of congratulations which he only nodded to. Hojibo almost frozen to the spot from Sesshoumaru gracing his presence, bowed quickly and mumbled congratulations as well.

"Lady Kagome, it is always a pleasure." His spoke, his voice almost musical to her ears.

"And you my Lord. It has been quite a while since I last saw or spoke to you. I see life has been treating you very well during that time."

"Hn, it has been sufficient enough. Yes, it has been… quite a while." He easily replied, meanwhile jiggling his arm out of Yoshiko's death-grip. Yoshiko witnessing the exchange between the two and the blush that was slowly creeping over Kagome's face was pissed.

"Kagome is it? Why would a Miko be at a ball? With demons especially." She sneered, unable to hide her rudeness.

Kagome startled at the demoness's outright rudeness but not in the least intimidated, answered. "Yes. Kagome-_sama._ Well I've been staying at Hojibo-san's castle for the past week and he asked me to accompany him to the celebration and I agreed. It was the least I could do since he was gracious enough to give me accommodations during my travels. For the demon question, no I'm not actually. I don't judge individuals on what they are; everyone is the same to me."

Yoichi pleasantly surprised at her words, smirked at the shock on his sisters face. Served the twit right, he would never have brought her here if his mother hadn't insisted on it. She was embarrassing him already, with the crude way she was acting. Trying to calm the situation down since he could see Sesshoumaru wasn't happy with what the girl had said, he spoke. "Kagome don't mind my sister Yoshiko." he shot a glare at his sis. "She has a problem with her mouth. Speaks before she thinks actually, I hear it's a disease."

Kagome almost laughed at what he said, Sesshoumaru stiffened further at how familiarly Yoichi spoke to her, and Yoshiko sneered at her brother. Ignoring the look she gave him he continued. "Continuing our conversation, surely you must have many prospective suitors, Lady Kagome? Even I find it hard to believe if you don't." A gleam twinkling in his eye as he stared at her.

"No Lord Yoichi-san, no _prospective _suitors or even suitors that I know of." She replied, becoming increasingly uneasy as the questions rolled her way. Why couldn't the imbecile just leave her alone, there must be more beautiful demonesses around for him to torture. _Amaterasu is probably up there laughing her goddess ass of at the predicament I am in. _

The gleam in the demon's eye grew tenfold at her words. Not only did she not have a mate, but not even a suitor to boot. His night was getting better by the minute. "A pity my beautiful Kagome, someone as delectable as you should spawn the jealousy of every woman beside you and capture the heart of any man. I would easily steal you away right now and mate you to prove my point." His seductive voice rumbled.

Kagome's eyes widen a fraction at his words before narrowing into little slits, her azure eyes turning sapphire. She was very flattered of course, who wouldn't be by this fine specimen of a man. But she wasn't any other woman or demoness who would swoon from this demon's caressing words, and fall willingly into his arms. "Such actions are not needed Lord Yoichi, I dear say I do not want a mate. Not even a suitor to entertain myself with. I am not a piece of meat that shall be stolen away by some hungry male to be _shown_ as you say, how desirable I am. I am nothing like the gold-digging demonesses prowling this ball, looking for a fuck or a good time. Hoping it will escalate into something more, maybe even attain a very nice and respectable position. Keep your thoughts to yourself Yoichi-san for _I_ don't appreciate them." She huffed before turning from the group and walking away.

"The insufferable man. Speaking to me as if I'm something to be acquired, a piece of meat even. He's worse than Kouga, you'd think a Lord would keep such words to himself at an occasion like this…" she grumbled and growled to herself, effectively attaining the attention of every person she passed by on her way to the outside. Finally reaching a set of clear doors she pushed them open, a cool breeze sweeping into the large room as she pushed forward walking into the beautiful gardens outside.

Coming to a halt underneath a large Sakura tree, she plopped onto the ground, crossing her legs. Releasing a sigh she stared up at the quickly darkening sky, the stars starting to make their presence known. The beauty of the night calmed and soothed her as she revelled in the image before her. She'd always loved dawn and the turning of night.

The branches of the Sakura tree rustled in the air above her head, little petals falling off. They twirled and spun in the air as they fluttered down to the ground, hundreds of them raining down from the sky. It was like the sky was raining Sakura petals, for her alone and no one else. She held her hand out and a petal easily fell into her palm. She stared at it her sapphire eyes becoming azure, before returning her gaze to the sky obscured by the Sakura branches.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's how he had found her, completely oblivious to her surroundings, staring up at the night sky, a lone Sakura petal in her delicate palm. He gazed at her from the top of the garden, absorbing the beautiful sight of her sitting there in complete tranquility. He didn't want to disturb her in her moment of peace but dinner was about to be served and she had been missing for the past hour.

Stepping forward, he willed his feet to carry him to her but his eyes continued to be captivated by the sight of her. Her stunning long midnight black tresses flowed around her, caught in the cool breeze of the night. They fluttered about her, shining with light in an unnatural way. Her azure eyes were hazy and glazed over, exposing the fact that her mind was no longer with this world.

Finally reaching her side, he stood tall above her, towering her but not in a menacing way. Anxious to bring her back to their world so she could join him for dinner he cleared his throat and spoke. "Kagome, it's time for dinner. This Sesshoumaru has come to escort you back inside."

She didn't respond to him at first, but he could see her slowly coming back. At last she looked up at him, realizing where she was and who was before her. A little blush tickled her cheeks causing them to glow rosily. She stared up at him and he back at her, and for that moment they just stared. Her eyes held captivate by his and his held prisoner by hers. Golden amber melted with azure blue, the two becoming one for a moment. Neither blinked as if they were in a trance, unable to control themselves. Her breath hitched in her throat without her noticing. It was as if he were kissing her, a passion flooding through her, making her slowly suffocate. She couldn't draw in a breath, and it was as if she could feel his lips on hers, leaving no room for her to breathe.

For him it was the same; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't do a thing to break himself from her gaze. He was held trapped by her azure jewels, a prisoner to her stare. It was hypnotic in a way, he was held in a trance. He couldn't control himse1f, he couldn't look away. It was as if her eyes were charming him, casting a spell so strong, that even a demon of his stature couldn't stop. His mind willed him to stop, to look away, but his heart and the spell she held over him blocked all his thoughts. It was as if he was watching himself from the outside, a bystander to the events that slowly transpired. His body knelt down to the ground beside her, his face coming closer to hers inch by inch. His elegantly clawed hand crept forward slowly making its away to touch her cheek, but as he was about to touch it, it was she who broke the trance, and she who destroyed the moment.

Kagome broke her gaze from his eyes, and greedily swallowed air. She got to her feet in record time walking a few steps from him before stopping and keeping her back to him. She shivered as she felt his gaze on her back, a feeling she didn't know washing over her. She became more nervous as each second in silence passed by. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't broken free from the trance, if she hadn't silently slaughtered the moment. Part of her yearned to know what would have occurred; it yearned for time to rewind itself so it could occur. But the rest of her squashed it, cackling at the stupid feelings her other side felt, laughing.

At long last she gathered her strength, she had felt so dizzy and unsure a moment before, but it had passed. Turning back to him, her gaze caught his but this time she held onto herself. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, for taking the care to come get me yourself. I think we've spent enough time out here, maybe we should be on our way?"

Sesshoumaru regained his composure and nodded his head, standing up and moving to her side, he held out his arm to her and she looped hers into his. They walked in silence back to the celebration, both thinking on what had just transpired, neither willing to speak about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feast had been… alright, nothing too exciting. She had been seated beside Hojibo on her left and somehow Yoichi had wormed his way into having the seat on her right. If anyone else had watched they would have found it funny how the demon and human had battled for the Miko's attention the whole dinner. Both cutting off the other for a chance to speak to the fair lady, both giving the other evil glares when being cut off or getting a positive response from Kagome. The Miko herself had sat between the two, comparing them to Inuyasha and Kouga on a good day. A blush evident on her face the whole time, as it grew from a rosy tint till she became as red as fire truck.

Not only were they arguing at each other over her, embarrassing her and themselves, but they insisted to speak in vulgar terms. Cursing every so often at the other, and even going as far as to use _explicit_ terms about what they could do to her. She had attempted at best to ignore their words and eat her meal in peace, but when Yoichi had crossed the line and said something very inappropriate she had snapped on the both of them. Telling them to shut their traps before she shut it for them, effectively subduing the two.

The whole table had set their gazes on the threesome, some gleaming with interest, others with amusement and a few with disgust and jealousy. Sesshoumaru watched from the head of the table impassively, his exterior making him seem uninterested if not bored with their actions, but underneath he was amused at what the little Miko had done, but angered at how the two males fought over her.

After the outburst the dinner had crept on fairly slowly for Kagome, until Sesshoumaru had announced the end of the meal and the beginning of the dance. She had been unbelievably relieved at his words, rising quickly from the table and disappearing into the crowd that bustled diligently towards the large ballroom. When she had escaped the two males were fighting over who would dance with her first.

Kagome looked around the room large ballroom as she glided inside, walking off to the side of the room in a corner trying to hide from the two imbeciles. She gracefully plopped down (if that was even possible) into an empty seat she had found. She nestled herself into the fairly large chair, revelling in the feel of the lush padding, she'd never sat in a chair so damn comfortable before. Lying back against it, her eyes closed in ecstasy. _Damn this feels soooo gooooddd. I wonder if Sesshoumaru will mind if I take this with me back to Hojibo's. I can't possibly part with this, luxurious chair. _She groaned under breath, as she relaxed into the chair completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Kagome, would you honour me with this next dance?" A deep baritone voice questioned her, breaking into her moment in of peace. _Will I __**never **__have some peace?_ She growled to herself as she lazily cocked an eye open to find the figure of Sesshoumaru standing before her. Feeling silly for thinking it was Hojibo or Yoichi she dumbly nodded at his words and placed her delicate hand into his outstretched one. She rose from the chair and followed him to the middle of the dance floor, realizing on her way that no one had started to dance yet. She had the faint suspicion that this dance with Sesshoumaru was to start the dance off.

They reached the middle of large room, and Sesshoumaru turned to face her. His right hand still holding hers he raised it higher, and placed his left on her hip (I gave him his arm back, because! I don't like that he doesn't have it, Inu no baka should never have chopped it off, humph). The most soothing and romantic music began to play in the background, as they began their dance. It was slow and stately, a very traditional opening song to a ball. They glided around the floor; each step, each movement done with grace and skill. As they danced their gazes locked and held, azure clashing with amber gold.

I Can't hear the music  
Cause I'm focused on you  
I can't hear the music  
When I'm dancing with you  
I can't hear the music  
Feels like it just me and you, in here, nobody can hear  
I can't hear the music  
Cuz I'm focused on you  
I can't hear the music  
Wen I'm dancin with you  
I can't hear the music  
Feels like it just me and you, in here, nobody can hear.

The attendants stood audience to a most stunning sight, the two together made a striking pair. Both the complete opposite of the other in appearances, black against sliver. Her hair twirled and flew around them as they spun and continued to dance, his own soon following suit. The two mixed strands of silver settling with black as they danced and spun. Her white kimono floated around her as did his almost black one. They danced as if no one else was in the room, their gazes never once straying from the other's own. In both of their minds all they saw was the other, a dark dimmed room, a spotlight illuminating the two.

Sesshoumaru stared down into her azure eyes, his heartbeat pounding in his ear. The blood rushed to his ears, his gaze held hostage by hers. He saw her and only her at that moment, no one else existed to him. He was willingly captured by her intense stare, by the way her body moved in his arms. The feel of her petite waist in his grip and her delicate hand in his. The way her kimono swayed with her body, writhing in silent pleasure floating through the air.

Unlike anything that I have ever felt before.  
When we laid eyes, I can see that there was something more  
She is sexy and so innocent,  
guilty and magnificent  
I knew I had to have that girl  
There was a silence that fell upon the room.  
I saw the spotlight and all I can see is her,  
we started moving to her heart beat  
you became a part of me

I cant hear the music.

The world became silent as the two strangers were brought closer in a way neither knew or realized. A silent spark ignited in the two, slowly consuming them before extinguishing and hiding away within them, awaiting for another instant to make itself evident. Their hands intertwined, their bodies pressed against each other, their gazes locked; they ignored anything and everything else.

Then the song ended and the dance along with it. Everyone stood silent pausing before joining the dancing to watch what would occur between the two individuals. The elegant and stunning Miko and the handsome and Kami-like Daiyoukai. The two ended the dance reluctantly, separating from the other. The Miko bowed low to the Lord and he returned it. They stood momentarily afterwards as if unsure what to do, just staring. Before they both simultaneously turned from the other and walked away wordlessly, contemplating on the event that had yet again transpired between the two.

The rest of the dance many a demon or human male asked for the beautiful Miko's honour to a dance, and each time she gladly accepted. But when she danced with them it was nothing like her dance with the Daiyoukai. Each dance for her would drag slowly along, as if it would never end and when it did she was relieved. But then another male would ask for her hand and she would accept, knowing that it was appropriate to consent and mingle with them. While they danced, they would flirt and make suggestions toward her but each time she would smile and nodded mumble a couple words and continue dancing, ignoring what they had just previously said. Her mind was never in the dance, and when it would return she would anxiously await for the dance to end.

With each passing dance she would unconsciously search out the golden eyes of her first dance partner, and they would always lock because he would sit there in his large throne watching her with each passing minute and each passing dance never removing his gaze from her person. Not once did he leave his throne to dance with another female, nor did he approach her again for another dance. She cared not what actions he made, she was too wrapped up in reflecting on their little dance together. She never would have thought, it would feel like that… dancing with a demon prince.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I am back with another update. I tried to make some sparks shoot between the two as best as I could without making anything ****"really" serious happen. **

**The kimono I described for Kagome is at this website, I seriously love it so I HAD to use it.**

**http: .com/albums/t178/liertosasuke/Japanese%20Stuff/ **

**Anyways, you all may think it was WAYYY OOC of Sesshoumaru, but his cold demeanour will eventually return. It is essential to this story that very "obvious" sparks fly. Aha :D**

**I'm out of here, have a good week. Hopefully I will update by next week Sunday. Bye!**


End file.
